Hijas de la Noche Mision Universal
by Bat Dragon
Summary: La batalla con la Guasón y Nekron ha terminado, pero queda una misión más que cumplir, un viejo enemigo ha regresado para cumplir con la voluntad del peor de los enemigos y ocho leyendas lucharan para detenerlo
1. Viaje a otra dimension

" _ **La batalla contra la Guasón y Nekron finalmente ha llegado a su final, pero esto no es más que el comienzo de una nueva…"**_

" _ **Oye, oye, espera un momento" (Riddler entra en escena) "no deberías estar comenzando a contar el principio de una nueva historia sin resolver algunas cosas de la anterior, en vez de perder el tiempo contándoles a un montón de incultos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo que ver tonterías ¿Por qué no me dices como fue que esa chiquilla escapo de mi trampa perfecta? Haz algo útil en vez de entretener a unos seres con intelecto demasiado pobre"**_

" _ **Porque no me simpatizas mocoso creído"**_

" _ **¡Y yo te odio maldito descerebrado que no hace otra cosa que ser una voz que no tiene cuerpo ni forma!"**_

" _ **Igualado" Arkham comenzó a temblar violentamente, especialmente las celdas de todos los criminales, quienes quedaron en posiciones sumamente embarazosas "¿Qué les pareció?"**_

" _ **Nygman ¿estas peleando con el narrador?" cuestiono el Pingüino desde su celda**_

" _ **E insulta a los lectores, no es algo muy brillante" agrego Dos Caras**_

" _ **Él me provoco" se defendió Nygman**_

" _ **No es cierto"**_

" _ **Si lo hiciste"**_

" _ **Yo no fui"**_

" _ **Si lo hiciste"**_

 _ **Bueno, mientras ellos se arreglan, me permito darles la bienvenida al Spin Of que marcara el final de la historia "Hijas de la Noche", gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia desde el comienzo, pero es hora de que comience el fin**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 1 Viaje a otra dimensión**

En una dimensión alterna a cualquier otro Universo, misma en la cual no existía nada más que un templo, en cuyo interior solo habitaba una persona, un ser místico cuyo deber era mantener vigilado la situación de las Líneas de la Ley, aquellas que representaban a cada uno de los 12 Universos, en esos momentos, se mantenía muy ocupada, ya que era una época del año muy especial.

-Bien, hoy es el día en que ocurrirá todo, debo estar atenta a todo lo que pase-dijo observando la situación de las Líneas de la Ley-hasta el momento todo está en orden, no hay ninguna sorpresa desagradable, bien, incluso los Universos que están reformándose están haciéndolo de manera correcta-.

Se dispuso a continuar con su labor, cuando de pronto, un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo y al ver hacia las Líneas de la Ley, se pudo dar cuenta de que una gran cantidad de energía maligna estaba comenzando a cubrirlas lentamente, esa visión la alarmo y mucho.

-Oh no-dijo preocupada y rápidamente creo una esfera de comunicación-¡Gran Sacerdotisa, lamento molestarla, pero tenemos un problema!-.

-Ya estamos al tanto de la situación-informo Maléfica-el Padre Celestial ya lo sintió también y ha tomado medidas; dentro de poco recibirás a los Ángeles de los Universos 1, 2, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11 y 12, ellos te pondrán al tanto de los planes del Padre Celestial para poder enfrentar esta amenaza-.

-¿Acaso se trata de la Bestia de nuevo?-pregunto la persona.

-Me temo que así es y esta vez su plan es mucho más alarmante, el Padre Celestial ha visto en el futuro y si tiene éxito, me temo que ni las Virtudes Humanas podrán detenerlo esta vez-señalo Maléfica con seriedad.

-Me preparare para la llegada de los Ángeles-aseguro el misterioso personaje.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Han pasado tres meses desde el ataque de la Guasón y de Nekron, la vida estaba volviendo a la normalidad o lo más normal que se podría ser en esa ciudad, misma que fue testigo del nacimiento del más grande héroe que el mundo haya conocido, así como también el criminal más retorcido que jamás haya pisado la Tierra.

Starlight estaba a muy poco de ocupar su puesto como comisionada, ya eran los últimos días de Celestia, quien contaba cada día para poder pasar mucho tiempo con su amada hija, aunque ella fuera la nueva Batman, contaba con que pudieran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Sunset y las demás se encontraban trabajando en el caso de algunos narcotraficantes que estaban contrabandeando con una nueva clase de droga o al menos, esos fueron los informes oficiales, pero tras un análisis cuidadoso, descubrieron que se trataba de Icarus, solo que esta vez, era una dosis sumamente mucho más letal, todos los indicios apuntaban a que Dos Caras estaba detrás de ello.

-Es increíble que todavía no haya ganado la batalla contra su lado malo-dijo Pinkie Pie, quien tenía la boca llena de galletas.

-Ha vivido mucha vida reprimiendo enojo y otras emociones agresivas, así que es natural que Dos Caras tenga mucho poder sobre Dent-observo Twilight de forma analítica.

-Bruno no perdió la fe en él, así que yo tampoco lo haré-dijo Sunset-además, si Diana fue capaz de sacrificarse por nosotras, entonces él tiene muchas oportunidades-.

-Eso es muy acertado-dijo Rainbow, quien estaba jugando vencidas con su novia-quien diría que ella haría algo como eso-.

-Hizo lo correcto…al final-agrego Applejack al tiempo que luchaba por vencer a su novia.

-Aunque es una lástima que no se haya arreglado bien con Bruno-dijo Fluttershy con tristeza ante ese pensamiento.

Se hizo un silencio ante la frase de su amiga más tímida, muchas pensaban lo mismo, que era una lástima que ellos dos no hubieran podido arreglar sus diferencias de la manera correcta, pero más que nada, era el hecho de sentir que tampoco pudo salvar a su gran amigo y mucho menos a su hijo.

-Algo me dice que lo hicieron-dijo Rarity-ya que Bruno nunca fue del tipo expresivo y supongo que la disculpa de Diana fue suficiente para él-.

-Solo espero que haya sido suficiente para ella-dijo Twilight, cuando sus tres amigos hicieron acto de aparición.

-¡Les traemos bocadillos!-informo Kenneth-¡Recién salidos del horno, así que pruébenlos mientras estén calientitos!-.

-¿Qué prepararon?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Chocolate blanco con galletas de arándano y jugo de manzana-respondió Spike revelando los bocadillos.

-¡Guau! ¡Muchas gracias!-declaro Rainbow olvidándose de la competencia y corriendo a agarrar un poco de lo que llevaron, aunque Pinkie Pie, siendo la más ágil del grupo, especialmente cuando se trataba de postres, llego antes.

-¡Muchas gracias!-grito con la boca llena.

Twilight y Sunset fueron las últimas en llegar, tomando cada una un vaso y un plato con algunos chocolates, sonriéndose con amor se dispusieron a comer, cuando de pronto, Sunset desapareció así nada más, dejando sorprendidos y confundidos a todos los presentes.

-Eso no puede ser bueno-dijo Odd, al tiempo que el rostro de Twilight mostraba preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el departamento de Karai y Myra, mismo que ambas se aseguraron de arreglar de manera que parecía ser un templo japonés antiguo, la mano derecha de la Gran Jefa del Bajo Mundo o como todos los criminales la conocían, la Hija del Mal, hizo acto de aparición, llevando con ella a algunos criminales de poca monta.

-Estos son miembros de la pandilla "Reyes del Sol"-informo Myra-al parecer, piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran sin tu autorización-.

-¿Los Reyes del Sol? Que nombre tan ambicioso, he escuchado de ustedes, un grupito de motocicletas que tiene problemas con el capo chino; el Calamar-dijo Karai levantándose de su trono-pero parece que han olvidado que yo soy la ley ahora, al menos, la ley de todo el mundo del crimen-.

-Disculpe señorita Karai…pero no entiendo…el motivo por el cual nos mandó llamar-dijo uno de los miembros de la banda.

Karai lo miro de reojo y con frialdad-No me malentiendan, sus problemas con la banda del Calamar no me interesan en lo más mínimo, si quieren matarse entre ustedes adelante, háganlo, destrúyanse unos a los otros si eso los hace felices, ya sea llenándose de plomo o consumiendo las porquerías que venden a otros, pero cuando llevan sus guerras a zonas residenciales, habitadas por personas que no tienen nada que ver con su ridícula guerra, entonces es ahí cuando me molesto-señalo Karai al tiempo que dejaba que su lado vampiro emergiera, en los últimos meses había comenzado a tomar más control de ese lado suyo y ahora podía sacarlo en el momento que quisiera.

-Lamentamos si la ofendimos… ¿Qué podemos hacer para disculparnos y arreglar nuestro error?-pregunto el líder.

Karai se quedó pensando un momento en que podrían hacer esos tipejos y una sonrisa desalmada apareció en sus labios-Myra, dime algo, todavía tienes…-Karai no pudo terminar, ya que ella también desapareció de manera repentina, para sorpresa de Myra y de los criminales.

-Ah… ¿también es maga?-pregunto uno de los motociclistas confundido, al tiempo que Myra volteaba para todos lados, intentando localizar a su amiga, pero en serio, ella desapareció.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Sunset y Karai aparecieron en el techo de un edificio, mientras le peli fuego ya estaba vestida con su traje de Batman, ambas estaban sumamente confundidas y más cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la otra.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué clase de truco es este? ¿A dónde me trajiste?-cuestiono Karai desenvainando su sable.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo-aseguro Sunset, cuando se dio cuenta de que también traía su Espada Solar-no sé qué fue lo que hiciste, pero te sugiero que lo deshagas, ya que si este es otro de tus intentos para que peleemos…-.

-Créeme, si fuera así, no te habría traído a una zona habitada, recuerda que tengo honor-señalo Karai al tiempo que envainaba su sable-a todo esto ¿en qué ciudad nos encontramos?-.

-Buena pregunta-dijo Sunset al tiempo que activaba su comunicador-aunque tampoco puedo comunicarme con mis amigas, no puedo entrar en contacto con la Bati Cueva, esto es muy extraño-.

-Debe haber algo por aquí que nos dé una señal de donde podemos estar-dijo Karai mirando para todos lados.

Sunset también lo pensó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver un edificio que se veía a lo lejos, pero pese a la distancia, pudo reconocer lo que tenía en la punta, si eso era lo que pensaba, entonces significaba una sola cosa y eso era algo que la sorprendía.

-Metrópolis-murmuro.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Karai volteando a ver a su rival.

-Creo que estamos en Metrópolis-dijo la peli fuego cada vez más segura-sí, ese edificio de allá es el "Diario el Planeta", y aquel que esta por allá es la Corporación Lex-señalo, ya que efectivamente, se trataban de esos dos edificios.

-Con que Metrópolis-dijo Karai viendo la ciudad-para mí no se ve diferente a Gótica o cualquier otra ciudad, misma cantidad de personas, edificios gigantes, en serio los humanos deberían pensar en algo mejor…oye espera, creí que esta ciudad estaba convertida en un cráter gigante-recordó la Hija del Mal.

Sunset también lo pensaba de ese modo-Lo está, la ciudad fue destruida por la bomba nuclear del Guasón-reconoció con tono molesto ante aquella visión-tal vez regresamos en el tiempo-.

-No lo creo-dijo Karai mirando a su alrededor-ya que yo lo habría sentido, como medio vampiro puedo sentir los cambios drásticos que hay en el tiempo, si hubiéramos retrocedido lo percibiría, además, mira lo que dice ese letrero luminoso-señalo el edificio-es el mismo año en el que vivimos-.

-Entonces que significa esto-dijo Sunset mirando para todos lados.

-Vaya, miren nada más quienes están aquí-dijo una voz detrás de ambas chicas, quienes fueron golpeadas con fuerza por una extraña masa rojiza.

Ambas chicas cayeron con fuerza por el techo y por poco caen del edificio, cuando alzaron la vista, se toparon con su ataque, era un extraño ser cuya piel era completamente roja, con ojos blancos y una boca que mostraba unos filosos dientes, fornido y con capa, misma que estaba hecha de la misma sustancia que cubría su pecho, con un símbolo en el pecho que mostraba "SC".

-¿Quién carajos es ese tipo?-cuestiono Karai.

-¡Tal vez sea quien nos trajo a este lugar!-respondió Sunset levantándose-¿Quién eres y porque nos trajiste aquí?-.

Al escuchar eso, el ente solo se rio divertido-Me temo que estas en un error, yo no las traje aquí, de hecho, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes, ya que no esperaba que vinieran aquí, en cuanto a quien soy, ya deberían saberlo, ya que tú destruiste todo lo que intente crear-acuso señalando a Sunset.

-¿De qué coños hablas? ¡Si jamás te vi en mi vida!-declaro Sunset.

-Oh, es cierto, no me debes reconocer, tal vez esto ayude, la boca esa criatura se abrió de manera que parecía ser una máscara, revelando un rostro sumamente familiar-hola Sunset-.

-¿Clark?-exclamo Sunset, ya que efectivamente, se trataba de Clark Kent, es decir, Superman.

-Oh genial, ese tipejo de nuevo-gruño Karai al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-¿Qué te paso o mejor dicho, que carajos haces aquí?-cuestiono Sunset.

-Esos son mis asuntos, no los tuyos, solo confórmate con saber que muy pronto voy a lograr lo que tú y tu mentor tanto evitaron, por fin salvare al mundo y no solo al nuestro, sino a todos los mundos ¡Todas las dimensiones, todos los Universos, todos serán salvados y todo gracias a mí! ¡Nadie volverá a sufrir por culpa de dementes enfermos!-aseguro Clark al tiempo que se volvía a cubrir la cara con esas sustancia rojiza-¡Y ustedes no estarán aquí para verlo!-.

Clark disparo un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que ambas chicas esquivaron-¡Genial! ¡Otra vez recupero sus poderes!-bramo Karai furiosa.

-¡No me explico cómo paso esto, pero tengo la sospecha de esa cosa que lo está cubriendo es responsable de ello!-señalo Sunset.

-¡Ahora que lo mencionas, esa cosa se me hace conocida, pero no logro recordar donde lo he visto!-declaro Karai.

-¡No se preocupen por esto! ¡Porque no vivirán para verlo!-declaro Clark al tiempo que convertía sus manos en cañones-¡Porque van a morir en este lugar!-.

Clark se dispuso a disparar un letal rayo contra ambas guerreras, pero justo en el momento en que disparo, estas desaparecieron y sus rayos solo se fueron hacia el horizonte, para sorpresa y furia del Kryptoniano perdido.

-¡No! ¡Las tenía! ¡Ya eran mías! ¡Tengo que encontrarlas y…! ¿Qué? Tienes razón, ni siquiera Batman podrá impedir que logre esto, el fin de todos los crímenes y monstruosidades está cerca-declaro formando un puño en su mano derecha.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Sunset y Karai cayeron al suelo, ambas se veían más que confundidas y ahora se le agrego una sensación de mareo por el viaje-Ya me estoy hartando de esto-gruño Karai.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?-se preguntó Sunset.

-Bienvenidas, lamento haberlas traído así, pero no teníamos mucho tiempo-dijo una voz conocida para Sunset y cuando volteo se toparon con rostros familiares.

-Lady Xiang-señalo, ya que efectivamente, el Ángel del Universo 1 estaba ante ella.

Pero también se encontraban Sour, Cucatail, Wiss, Korn, Cus, Marcarita y Martinu, así como también rostros que reconoció por el Torneo de Poder; tales como Teresa Claymore, Seiya, Piccolo, Kakashi, Yomi Gao Rei y Arcee.

-Que gusto me da verlas de nuevo-dijo Piccolo sonriéndoles a ambas-ha pasado mucho tiempo-.

-El gusto es mío-aseguro Sunset, cuando Teresa se acercó a la chica y la vio fijamente.

-Veo que ya usas el traje que utilizo ese gran guerrero en el Torneo de Poder ¿Cómo está por cierto? He tenido muchos deseos de volver a verlo-reconoció algo avergonzada.

Sunset guardo silencio al escuchar eso, pero se tuvo que armar de valor para responderle-Lo lamento, pero…él murió…hace algunos meses-revelo y muchos rostros de sorpresa llenaron el lugar, al tiempo que Teresa quedaba muda y derramaba lágrimas de tristeza, en el poco tiempo que lo conoció quedo cautivada y ahora…

-¿Qué?-exclamo Piccolo-¿Cómo es posible eso?-.

-Estábamos en medio de una batalla, él no estaba en las mejores condiciones y cuando creyó que logro ganar fue asesinado a traición-conto Sunset.

-¿Quién fue el cobarde que se atrevería a hacer algo como eso?-cuestiono Seiya apretando el puño con furia.

Antes de que Sunset respondiera, Karai intervino-Todo eso es historia pasada y creo que ahora hay otros asuntos que atender, como el hecho de porque estamos aquí-señalo la Hija del Mal-y porque motivo estos angelitos nos trajeron aquí-.

-Vaya, que niña tan igualada-dijo Korn mirando a Karai con tono reprobatorio y Wiss se rio.

-Tendrás que perdonarla querido hermano, pero debes comprender que los sacamos de sus Universos de manera sorpresiva, es obvio que este algo molesta-señalo Wiss.

Xiang se acercó a todo el grupo-Es cierto, los sacamos de sus respectivos Universos y Dimensiones, pero lo hicimos porque necesitamos de su ayuda, ya que todos los Universos están en peligro-revelo el Ángel.

-¿Qué clase de peligro?-pregunto Yomi.

-Para eso, dejaremos que la encargada de esta reunión se los explique-dijo Marcarita al tiempo que una figura más hacía acto de aparición.

Tenía apariencia egipcia, misma que se confirmaba con su atuendo, así como también demostraba ser femenina, ya que su rostro era negro con ojos azules y llevaba lentes de lectura, aquella personificación se acercó al grupo de guerreros.

-Saludos, mi nombre es Itassis, soy el Arcángel encargado de resguardar y proteger a las Líneas de la Ley-se presentó.

-¿Las Líneas de la Ley?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Optimus me hablo sobre ellas, son las líneas que representan a cada uno de los 12 Universos y sus respectivas dimensiones, y en el punto en el que se cruzan, los Universos se unen-respondió Arcee.

-Efectivamente, normalmente eso no es un problema, el cruce no provoca daño alguno entre los Universos, ya que los portales se mantienen cerrados, pero cada 10 milenios, las Líneas de la Ley tienen un ajuste automático, mismo en el cual los portales se vuelven un poco más débiles y permiten entradas hacia otros Universos-informo Itassis-normalmente, esto tampoco es un problema, ya que los portales son tan insignificantes que los humanos y otros mortales no los notan, mi deber principal es asegurarme de que los portales que se lleguen a salir de control no causen problemas serios, pero me temo que ahora hay un problema que no puedo solucionar yo sola-.

-¿Qué clase de problema?-pregunto Sunset.

-Observen-los Ángeles alzaron sus báculos y crearon proyecciones holográficas de la batalla que se tuvo contra la Guasón, Nekron y sus tropas.

-Es la pelea que tuvimos con esos tipejos-dijo Karai-misma que ganamos, ya que impedimos que trajeran a su amo de vuelta-.

-Cierto, lo impidieron o al menos eso creyeron-dijo Sour.

-Ya que el objetivo de ellos nunca fue traerlo, lo único que necesitaban hacer era causar un gran daño que permitiera que la Bestia recuperara algo de poder y de ese modo poder implementar su verdadero plan-dijo Wiss.

-¿Y qué plan era ese?-pregunto Piccolo con tono preocupada.

-Usar al mortal cuyo corazón está más lleno de odio, resentimiento y furia contra el mundo, pero sobretodo, contra Batman-respondió Xiang.

-Superman-dijo Sunset comprendiendo todo-pero nosotras lo vencimos, lo enviamos a la Zona Fantasma, incluso nos aseguramos de quitarle sus poderes ¿Cómo puede estar libre?-.

-Y qué demonios es esa cosa que estaba usando-agrego Karai cruzándose de brazos.

-Su nombre es Carnage-intervino Cus con tono sombrío-un ente simbiótico del Universo 10, mismo que se adhiere a un huésped como un parasito, siempre y cuando, se encuentre lleno de dolor, furia y odio-.

-Espere un momento-intervino Piccolo-si se trata de un ser del Universo 10 como es posible que este aquí-.

-Creí que el Universo 10 fue borrado para ser reiniciado-señalo Kakashi.

-Cierto, pero el ataque de Nekron y sus actos en el Universo 1 provocaron lo que Drago esperaba, un pequeño daño en la estrella que lo mantiene prisionero, no es lo suficientemente grave como para permitirle recuperar todo su poder, mucho menos para restaurar su cuerpo, pero si le dio el poder necesario para restaurar a Carnage-explico Cus.

-Una vez que lo trajo de vuelta, le dio una gran cantidad de energía maligna, así como conocimientos para su misión, la cual se aseguraría de su regreso en poco tiempo, pero primero, necesitaba que Carnage se fusionara con alguien, algún humano que estuviera lleno de odio y ese alguien era Superman-continuo Xiang.

Nuevamente, los Ángeles alzaron sus báculos y mostraron la Zona Fantasma, donde Clark Kent se encontraba prisionero, siempre buscando un modo de poder regresarse y vengarse de todos aquellos que lo trataron como un vulgar criminal, cuando él era el salvador del mundo, bajo su gobierno y reinado, todo sería paz.

De pronto, un portal se abrió ante él y creyó que era su ruta de escape, pero fue cuando una extraña criatura salió del mismo, lanzándose contra él y comenzando a cubrirlo, al principio, Clark lucho, pero poco a poco, comenzó a aceptar a aquella criatura, misma que comenzó a hablarle en su mente, prometiéndola la oportunidad de vengarse y de conseguir su más anhelado sueño.

-Y fue así como Carnage poseyó a Superman-conto Cus.

-¿Acaso le devolvió sus poderes?-pregunto Sunset.

-No exactamente, la Kryptonita Dorada que tiene en su cuerpo todavía impide eso, pero la magia negra que Drago le entrego a Carnage provoco que obtuviera poderes similares, sumados a los que este parasito ya tenía y con la energía oscura de la Bestia misma, lo que lo vuelve una combinación muy peligrosa-explico Xiang.

-Una vez que Superman estuvo totalmente controlado por Carnage, abrió un portal y abandono la Zona Fantasma, apareciendo en esa dimensión del Universo 1, donde se alió con su viejo enemigo; Lex Luthor, quien a su vez, se encuentra asociado con Vándalo Salvaje, Ras Al Ghul, Gorila Grood, entre otros-prosiguió Marcarita.

-¿Por qué motivos está unido con ellos?-pregunto Karai.

-Observen-dijo Itassis mostrando la visión que tuvo-el futuro que hemos visto, la razón por la que la Bestia le entrego esa energía oscura a Carnage fue para poder almacenarla dentro de una bomba que Luthor y sus asociados están construyendo, Clark les dijo que si lo ayudaban, esa energía oscura, combinada con esa pequeña, pero poderosa bomba, misma que se detonara justo en el momento en que las Líneas de la Ley se cruzaran podrían obtener un poder ilimitado, mismo que haría que hasta el mismo Dakrseid temblara-.

-Drago-murmuro Sunset.

-Efectivamente, pero lo que no saben es que esa bomba, cargada con el poder de los infiernos y detonada en las Líneas de la Ley, provocarían una explosión tan poderosa que arrasaría con todos los Universos, incluso aquellos que aun están reformándose-Itassis mostro aquella visión-nadie sobreviviría a eso, ni siquiera los Dioses y una masacre como esta destruirá el sello de Drago, permitiéndole levantarse de nuevo y sin nadie para oponérsele, podría dirigir su ataque al Reino Celestial-.

-Es terrible-exclamo Teresa horrorizada.

-Aún hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Arcee-¿Por qué nos convocaron aquí?-.

-Porque esta amenaza implica a todos los Universos y Drago podría esperar que se enviara a las Virtudes Humanas para detenerlo, estoy segura que eso es lo que espera-dijo Xiang.

-Comprendo, pero entonces ¿Por qué no le pidieron ayuda a Goku y Vegeta? ¿Por qué me llamaron a mí?-pregunto Piccolo.

-Aunque Goku y Vegeta pueden ser la mejor opción, ellos solo pensarían en atacar y pelear, esta es una misión que no se resolverá mediante la fuerza y la pelea, se requiere de más que eso-explico Wiss.

-Supongo que por eso tampoco llamaron a Naruto y Sasuke-reconoció Kakashi.

-Y las llamamos a ustedes de sus Universos, porque Drago también esperaría que pidiéramos ayuda a Jiren, Topo y Optimus Prime-explico Marcarita.

-Esperan tomarlo desprevenido-comprendió Karai-aunque dudo mucho que eso sea posible, incluso estando en ese lamentable estado de debilidad-.

-Tal vez, pero es nuestra mejor estrategia, especialmente con el tiempo contado-señalo Martinu.

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber-intervino Sunset-¿Por qué motivos apareció en esa dimensión?-.

-Por desgracia, eso es algo que desconocemos-respondió Xiang-lo que sí sabemos es que en esa dimensión, la Liga de la Justicia apenas está comenzando a existir y sus siete fundadores se encuentran fuera de la Tierra peleando con otra crisis, misma que involucra a cierto robot coleccionistas-.

-Brainiac-comprendió Sunset.

-Así es y si esperamos a que terminen podría ser demasiado tarde, es por eso que necesitamos que vayan a esa dimensión y detengan los planes de Drago, Superman ya estaba perdido, pero ahora, gracias a Carnage, piensa que la mejor manera de proteger al mundo es destruyéndolo por completo-explico Cus, dejando a Sunset sorprendida.

-Siempre supe que ese tipo era un completo imbécil-dijo Karai.

-Entonces ¿aceptan esta misión?-pregunto Itassis.

Los ocho guerreros que se encontraban se vieron entre sí, para que finalmente, Sunset respondiera-La aceptamos y les prometo que no les fallaremos-aseguro con determinación y los demás asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lex Corp**

Luthor y sus aliados estaban trabajando en la bomba que su nuevo socio les pidió, era algo ambiciosa, pero por lo que les conto, si todo salía bien, tendrían en sus manos un poder que seguramente pondría a Darkseid de rodillas.

-Todo está saliendo sin el menor contratiempo-dijo Luthor sonriendo.

-Pronto veremos el comienzo de una nueva era y con nosotros como los supremos gobernantes-expuso Grood.

-Parece que nuestro nuevo amigo ha llegado-informo Vándalo Salvaje, al tiempo que Superman aparecía.

-¿Qué noticias nos tienes amigo?-pregunto Ras.

-Tenemos que acelerar el trabajo, estamos por recibir visitas sumamente indeseables, mismas que trataran de impedir que logremos nuestra meta-informo Superman.

-No te preocupes, creo que ha dejado muy claro que es imposible entrar a mi compañía sin que yo lo sepa-dijo Luthor con calma.

-No subestimes a estas amenazas Luthor-advirtió Superman.

-No Superman, tú no deberías subestimarme a mí, ese fue el error que te llevo al borde de tu muerte en varias ocasiones-le recordó Luthor y Superman gruño, pero se tragó el enojo.

 _-"Ríe mientras puedas Luthor, porque cuando esto termine, tú y todos estos monstruos, finalmente tendrán lo que se merecen"-_ pensó Superman con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Una nueva amenaza ha surgido, un viejo enemigo ha regresado, solo que esta vez, siendo controlado con una fuerza maligna del Universo 10 ¿será posible que este nuevo equipo de héroes pueda detenerlo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 **Bueno, sean bienvenidos al primer capítulo que marca el principio del fin de esta saga…y eso en serio me llena de emociones…bueno, no es el momento de ponerse sentimentales, hay trabajo que hacer**

 **También me gustaría dar comienzo a un nuevo concurso para el fic de "Power Rangers", dicho concurso consiste en responder estas preguntas, ya que se me ocurrió después de ver una vez más cuando Yamcha pensó que lo iban a reclutar para el Torneo de Poder**

 **Y de haber estado en ese evento ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que haya durado y quién y cómo piensan que lo hayan expulsado?**

 **El concurso consiste en responder de una manera que se les haga divertida (tomando en cuenta la mala suerte que siempre tuvo en los torneos), la respuesta más divertida y original ganara lo siguiente:**

 **El derecho de no solo crear un monstruo para que los Rangers lo enfrenten, sino que además, ustedes podrán decidir cómo quieren que lo enfrenten, en donde, qué tipo de situación y si tienen un OC, como quieren que este ayude a los Rangers**

 **El concurso abre en este capítulo y termina al finalizar el Spin Of, ya les diré cuando pase eso**

 **Y SI SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE ESTOY USANDO LOS TEMAS DEL FIC ANTERIOR, ES PORQUE NO ABRI CONCURSO DE TEMA POR LO CORTO QUE SERA Y QUISE DARLE UN POCO MÁS DE DURACION A LOS TEMAS QUE GANARON EN LA TERCERA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA, ESPERO LO COMPRENDAN**

 **MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS**

 **Y AHORA UNA NOTICIA QUE NO ES TAN ALEGRE, HE REVISADO LOS OC QUE ME ENTREGARON Y NOTE QUE ALGUNOS ESTAN INCOMPLETOS, NO DIRE QUIENES SON POR RESPETO, PERO LES INFORMO QUE ESOS OC NO VAN A APARECER EN "POWER RANGERS GUARDIANES DE LA VIDA", SI USTEDES ESTAN CONVENCIDOS DE QUE LOS DIERON BIEN, ENTONCES NO TIENEN NADA QUE TEMER Y LES PIDO NO ME PREGUNTEN SI LOS ENVIARON O NO, YA QUE LAS RESPUESTAS SE VERIAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS, VAN A TENER QUE ESPERAR PARA VER QUIENES SON EN CUANTO COMIENCE ESE FIC**

 **GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a todos los caballeros**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Leyendas Unidas

" _ **Una nueva amenaza ha surgido desde la Zona Fantasma y desde el vacío que quedo en el Universo 10, ya que Drago, quien recupero fuerzas gracias a los daños causados por la Guasón y Nekron, restauro el ente maligno del Universo 10; Carnage, el cual poseyó a Clark Kent, para luego sacarlo de su prisión y poder ejecutar el maligno plan de Drago; la situación es tan preocupante, que los Ángeles de algunos Universos, se dieron a la tarea de reunir a un nuevo grupo de guerreros para hacerle frente a esta amenaza; siendo Sunset y Karai del Universo 1, Teresa Claymore del Universo 2, Seiya de Pegaso del Universo 5, Piccolo del Universo 7, Kakashi del Universo 8, Yomi Gao Rei del Universo 11 y finalmente, Arcee del Universo 12; tras ponerlos al tanto de la situación y del plan de Drago para conseguir su regreso sin que nadie pudiera impedir que se dirigiera al Reino Celestial, estas ocho leyendas aceptaron ayudar en estos tiempos de crisis para impedir que este cruel complot se complete; mientras tanto, poseído por Carnage, Superman formo una alianza con su viejo enemigo, Lex Luthor, que a su vez, esta aliado con Vándalo Salvaje, Gorila Grood, Ras Al Ghul, entre otros, convenciéndolos al ofrecerles un poder que superaba a Darkseid y que les daría el control sobre todo el Universo, una nueva batalla está a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 2 Leyendas Unidas**

Una vez que los ocho guerreros estuvieron informados de todos los detalles, los Ángeles prosiguieron a explicarles sobre las defensas de Lex Corp, aparentemente, ese hombre tenía muchos recursos y formas para enfrentar amenazas que intentaran ingresar a su edificio, tanto de forma natural como de manera extraordinaria.

-Todo eso no me suena más a un vulgar intento tecnológico-dijo Piccolo-dudo mucho que pueda conseguir frenarnos-.

-No subestimes a Luthor-intervino Sunset-Batman me hablo de él, ese tipo podrá no tener algún tipo de poderes, pero su inteligencia hacen que sea un enemigo a considerar-.

-Sunset tiene razón-intervino Xiang-solo miren con qué facilidad está creando una pequeña pero poderosa bomba, misma que podrá activarse con la energía maligna de Drago-.

-Ese es un buen punto-observo Arcee.

-Entonces ya no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos a poner en su lugar a ese pelón-declaro Karai formando un puño.

-Antes de irse, hay algo más que necesito darles, Sunset, acércate por favor-pidió Xiang y la peli fuego se acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre Lady Xiang?-pregunto Sunset.

Por toda respuesta, Xiang hizo aparecer el mismo cofre que Lyra le dio a Batman después del Torneo de Poder, como recompensa por su gran participación, mismo que abrió y revelo su contenido, dejando sorprendida a Sunset.

-Llévalos contigo, pero úsalos solo en casos de extrema emergencia-indico Xiang.

Sunset no supo que decir, pero prefirió no discutir, ya que el tiempo estaba en su contra-Muy bien, pero tengo entendido que estas cosas solo pueden usarse entre dos personas-observo la peli fuego.

-Creo que sabes con quien tienes que usarlos para que resulten sumamente efectivos-dijo Xiang sonriendo de manera misteriosa y dejando a Sunset pensativa.

Cuando dio con la respuesta, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma divertida-Dudo que ella acepte, pero igual me los llevare-acepto guardándolos en su Bati Cinturón.

-Hay una cosa más-intervino Itassis-es claro que todos ustedes podrían vencer a los miembros de la Legión del Mal de Luthor, pero recuerden que ahora Superman controla magia negra sumamente peligrosa y es tan temible que incluso podría ser devastador para los Ángeles-.

-Por ese motivo, nos aseguramos de ponerles una protección-dijo Wiss.

-Si alguno de ustedes es vencido en la batalla, en vez de morir, volverán a este lugar de inmediato-explico Marcarita.

-¿Y si eso pasa podrán devolvernos al campo de batalla?-pregunto Seiya y los Ángeles negaron con la cabeza.

-Si son vencidos y vuelven aquí ya no podremos enviarlos de vuelta, solo podrán observar lo que ocurre-respondió Cus.

-Por ese motivo deben ser extremadamente cuidadoso, no olviden que aunque todos ustedes son grandes guerreros, el enemigo es el demonio en persona, el ser que hace que todos los enemigos de los Universos parezcan lindos cachorritos-les recordó Xiang con tono serio.

El grupo se vio entre sí y finalmente asintió-Haremos todo lo posible por detenerlos antes de que sea tarde-aseguro Sunset.

-Mucha suerte a todos, el destino de todos los Universos está en sus manos-indico Xiang al tiempo que los Ángeles alzaban sus báculos y los enviaban de regreso a esa dimensión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Metrópolis**

El grupo de leyendas apareció en el parque principal de esa imponente ciudad, justo frente al monumentos que los ciudadanos alzaron en honor a Superman, cuando la peli fuego lo vio, no pudo evitar recordar que cuando era niña, sus padres la llevaron en cierta ocasión a esa ciudad y vaya que fue emocionante ver esa estatua, pero ahora…

-No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos-le dijo Karai-hay traseros que patear-.

-Me agrada tu estilo-observo Yomi encantada con la manera de pensar de Karai, quien solo sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía maligna en esa dirección-señalo Piccolo al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar-no había sentido algo como esto, al menos no desde que enfrentamos a Drago-.

-¿Lucho contra ese monstruo?-pregunto Teresa y Piccolo guardo silencio, un silencio que era suficiente respuesta.

-Bueno, entonces no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a ponerle un alto a esta amenaza-indico Kakashi, y el grupo comenzó a moverse hacia el edificio de Luthor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lex Corp**

Luthor y sus asociados ya casi terminaban con el proyecto, pronto la bomba estaría lista y en cuanto Clark les diera la señal la activarían, entonces tendrían en sus manos el poder más grande de todos los Universos, ni siquiera Darkseid ni los Dioses podrían compararse a ese magnífico poder.

-Pronto estaremos listos-dijo Luthor sonriendo-aunque esto no habría sido posible gracias a ti, amigo mío-señalo mirando a Superman-lo voy a admitir, me agradas más ahora que antes-.

Superman se rio-Tuve que pasar por algunas experiencias amargas para que finalmente entendiera tu punto de vista, el de todos ustedes-señalo mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Es lo bueno de vivir tantos años-dijo Vándalo Salvaje.

-Aprendes a reconocer las imperfecciones de todo el planeta y como solucionarlas-apoyo Ras.

-Y pronto, tendremos el poder para conseguirlo-aseguro Grood sonriendo al tiempo que se imaginaba el momento de su gloria final.

Superman solo sonrió ante las palabras de sus aliados, esos pobres tontos no se imaginaban lo que estaba a punto de suceder, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pronto el mundo, no, todos los Universos, estarían a salvo de la tiranía, de la masacre, todos estarían libres, por fin lograría la meta que se propuso desde que el Guasón acabo con su inocencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los guerreros ya estaban ante el edificio, observándolo de manera analítica, Sunset saco uno de sus aparatos y comenzó a estudiar la estructura de todo el edificio-Parece que hay más de un villano en ese lugar, es como si toda la Legión del Mal estuviera ahí-informo Sunset.

-Luthor debió convocarlos para que lo ayudaran-dijo Karai.

-El Ki maligno cada vez está creciendo más-informo Piccolo con preocupación-creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para lanzar un ataque bien planeado-.

-Concuerdo, puedo sentir que algo malo está a punto de pasar-dijo Teresa con tono serio.

-El laboratorio de Luthor se encuentra en la cima de su edificio, si tan solo pudiéramos acercarnos sin que activemos sus alarmas podríamos tomarlos por sorpresa-dijo Sunset preocupada por ese hecho.

-Creo que yo puedo solucionar eso-dijo Kakashi con tono misterioso-no tenemos que evitar activar sus alarmas, podríamos activarlas todas de golpe-.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?-pregunto Yomi.

-Para despejar el camino para nosotros-Kakashi entonces puso en marcha su plan.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Luthor y sus aliados ya estaban por darle los últimos toques a la bomba que terminaría con todos los Universos, aunque eso era algo que ellos desconocían, Superman los había convencido con aquello que más deseaban, poder y gloria, un poder que superara al de los Dioses, algo que ellos siempre se consideraron.

-Bien, la bomba ya está terminada, solo hay que cargarla con la energía oscura que tú tienes, amigo mío-dijo Luthor mirando a su nuevo aliado.

-Por supuesto y debo apresurarme, ya que este proceso tomara algo de tiempo, pues si no tengo cuidado, entonces podríamos volar nosotros en vez de la prisión que encierra el poder que les prometí-dijo Superman.

Tomando la bomba en su mano, Superman comenzó a transferir la energía maligna que Drago le dio a Carnage, misma con la cual podrían conseguir la devastación más grande de todos, una que conseguiría liberarlo sin tener que espera a que el equilibrio se dañara lo suficiente y esta vez, nadie estaría en su camino para impedirle llegar a ajustar cuentas con su hermano.

De pronto, la alarma de intrusos comenzó a sonar-Parece que tus defensas están siendo violadas, Luthor-señalo Ras cruzado de brazos.

-Debes en cuando hay alguien que piensa que es lo bastante listo para poder ingresar a mi compañía y tomar algo de valor, es una verdadera lástima, pero bueno, admito que se merece algo de respeto, ya que si activo una de mis alarmas, es porque se acercó mucho a este lugar-felicito Luthor.

-Siempre eres tan arrogante, es molesto, considerando que solo eres un simple humano-dijo Grood.

-Mira quien habla de ser…-Luthor no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que las luces se apagaron de golpe.

-Parece que tenemos compañía-dijo Ras con tono serio-pero creí que el detective se encontraba fuera del planeta en este instante-.

-Este no-gruño Superman-es la maldita Batman de la dimensión donde fui traicionado-expuso.

-Piensa de nuevo-dijo Sunset en las sombras-¡Porque este es un nuevo equipo!-declaro apareciendo junto con sus compañeros.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Vándalo Salvaje.

-Creo que nos han llamado "Equipo de Leyendas"-dijo Karai sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-¿Con que leyendas? Bueno, yo también tengo mi propio equipo-declaro Luthor al tiempo que presionaba un botón y unas puertas se abrían, dando paso a villanos como Chita, Slade, Bizarro, Capitán Cold, Capitán Boomerang, Amo de los Espejos, Bane, así como varios soldados de la Liga de las Sombras, entre ellos, la Thalía de esa dimensión, robots diseñados por Luthor, además de Metalo, el Juguetero, entre otros.

-Vaya, sí que es un gran ejército-observo Seiya.

-Esto va a ser interesante-dijo Yomi sonriendo.

Luthor entonces activo su armadura de batalla, misma que perfecciono con el tiempo, mientras sus compañeros se colocaban a su lado para ayudarlo a proteger a Superman-¡No deben evitar que cargue la bomba!-les grito Clark.

-Entonces nos aseguraremos de eso ¡Legión del Mal! ¡Acaben con ellos!-ordeno Luthor y sus tropas se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡Prepárense!-indicó Piccolo colocándose en guardia, al igual que los demás.

-Veamos lo que este equipo puede hacer-dijo Karai.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=q4teaPE1oVY)**

 **Yo elijo la gloria al olvido  
luchar a entregarle al destino lo que la vida da  
lo que queda aún por llegar **

**Forjar con valor cada instante  
buscar en la fuerza el coraje que no he de rendir jamás  
combatir hasta el final **

**Y caminar con la furia salvaje de quien vence hoy  
empujando al corazón hasta morir **

**Por cada gota de la sangre derramada con pasión  
será el tiempo quien juzgue mi valor**

 **Porque es aquí  
donde mi nombre será leyenda  
yo escogí el camino  
fue la gloria que elegí **

**Porque es aquí  
donde mi nombre será leyenda  
de esta última victoria  
beberé antes de morir **

**No importa el lugar si no muero  
que allí donde yo caiga al suelo por siempre recordarán  
este día y mi final **

**La tierra que forja a los héroes  
tormento de hombres que nunca eligieron poder luchar  
ni morir para ganar **

**Y contarán de como arranqué mil vidas sin dudar  
luchando de la muerte me serví **

**Por cada gota de la sangre derramada con pasión  
será el tiempo quien juzgue mi valor**

 **Porque es aquí  
donde mi nombre será leyenda  
yo escogí el camino  
fue la gloria que elegí **

**Porque es aquí  
donde mi nombre será leyenda  
de esta última victoria  
beberé antes de morir**

Los miembros de la Legión del Mal comenzaron a atacar a los héroes por distintas direcciones, quienes los recibieron listos para la batalla, algunos soldados de la Liga de las Sombras trataron de atacar a Sunset, Karai, Teresa y Yomi, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando fueron derribados sin problema alguno.

Kakashi esquivo los ataques de algunos soldados, para luego detenerlos con una mano y derribarlos con una onda de Jutsu, bostezando un poco aburrido por ello, Arcee rápidamente se transformó en moto y comenzó a rodar por todo el lugar, atropellando a cuanto soldado se encontraba, fue cuando Metalo apareció.

-¡Ve aquí preciosa!-reto disponiéndose a detenerla, pero Arcee dio un salto y se transformó, dándole una patada a Metalo, estrellándolo contra una pared.

-Que sujeto tan desagradable-dijo Arcee al tiempo que comenzaba a disparar para hacer retroceder a los Ninjas.

Piccolo los derribo a todos con solo una ventisca de Ki, cuando Bane apareció-¡Veamos qué tan fuerte eres conmigo sujeto de cara verde!-declaro lanzando un golpe contra Piccolo, quien lo detuvo con una mano, para después romperle el brazo con un golpe de su codo-¡Son muy fuertes!-exclamo sorprendido, al tiempo que Piccolo avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

Teresa derribo a varios soldados, al tiempo que corría sobre ellos, golpeándolos con su sable, pero sin dejarlos heridos de gravedad, fue cuando se encontró con Chita, quien lanzo un golpe con sus garras, por suerte, la Claymore bloqueo el ataque con su espada.

-Preferiría cazar a una Amazona, pero creo que contigo puedo conformarme, por el momento-expuso sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-Ven por mí cuando quieras, gatita-dijo Teresa con tono juguetón, provocando que Chita gruñera y se lanzara contra ella.

Yomi fue atacada por Grood, quien le disparaba con su cañón de energía, mismo que la guerrera y comandante de las Tropas de Orgullo no tenía problema en esquivar o repeler, hecho que comenzó a molestar al inmenso gorila.

-¡Lo único que haces es escapar, así no podrás vencerme jamás!-declaro Grood sin dejar de dispararle.

-¡No acostumbro lastimar a animales!-respondió Yomi burlonamente y provocando que Grood rugiera con fuerza.

Vándalo Salvaje y Slade decidieron unir sus fuerzas en contra de Kakashi, quien los esquivaba a ambos con una gran maestría, digna de un guerrero Ninja como él, aunque tuvo que reconocer que esos dos también eran muy buenos, pero no creía necesario usar el Sharingan.

-¡No podrás esquivarnos a todos por mucho tiempo!-declaro Slade.

-Supongo que tienen razón-dijo Kakashi, para luego evadir un golpe de Luthor-pero puedo intentarlo-.

-No me explico cómo pudieron evadir todas mis trampas y defensas-señalo el megalómano.

-Te lo puedo mostrar, simplemente hice que las desactivaran de este modo ¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!-invoco Kakashi y aparecieron varios clones de él-así pudimos pasar sin problema-.

Bane se estrelló contra una pared, siendo lanzado por Piccolo, cuando más enemigos aparecieron detrás de él, entre ellos Bizarro-Ten, piensa rápido-dijo lanzándole su turbante, Bizarro lo tomo, pero nunca se esperó el peso de ese objeto y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué le hiciste maldito?-cuestiono el Juguetero, que iba sobre un robot gigante.

Piccolo se quitó su capa-Les tengo un regalito-señalo lanzándola y provocando que el juguetero cayera sobre Bizarro, aplastándolo y dejando sorprendidos a los Ninja, al tiempo que Piccolo se tronaba los huesos del cuello-solo son unas nenas-expreso elevándose-¡Les voy a enseñar!-.

El Namekuseijin comenzó a dispararles varios rayos, mismos que fueron lanzados solo para aturdir, no para matar, pero entonces, más asesinos aparecieron detrás de él-¡Aun hay más sabandijas!-expreso lanzándose a la batalla.

Por su parte, Sunset y Karai se enfrentaban a los líderes de la Liga de las Sombras, es decir, al padre y a su hija, quedando la peli fuego en contra de Sunset y la hija contra Karai, las armas de ambos bandos chocaban con fuerza y producían un ruido metálico muy impresionante.

-¡Realmente no me explico quién eres niña!-declaro Ras mirando a su oponente-¡Usas el traje del paladín, pero no pareces ser la misma mocosa que se hace llamar Bati Chica! ¿Quién eres?-.

-Solo te debe bastar con saber que soy quien heredo la capa de Batman y que no voy a permitir que logren su objetivo-aseguro Sunset.

-No hay manera en que puedas evitarlo, con ese gran poder en nuestras manos, todos los Universos serán nuestros-señalo Ras.

Sunset se puso muy seria, al recordar lo que le paso a Ras en su dimensión-Eres un pobre ingenuo, como se ve que a pesar de haber vivido tantos años no te das cuenta de la verdad aunque este frente a tus ojos-dijo la peli fuego.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Al Ghul.

-En la dimensión en la que vivo, el gran poder que tanto quieres liberar…acabo con tu vida-revelo Sunset-te uso para sus planes y cuando le fallaste, no dudo en eliminarte-.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Ras se abrieron de sorpresa, impresión y shock, sin poderse creer lo que estaba escuchando-No…eso no puede ser…yo no puedo morir…-.

-El poder que quieren liberar es la Bestia del Mal, el ser más perverso que jamás haya existido en todos los Universos, él te asesino cuando le fallaste y créeme, volverá a hacerlo-aseguro Sunset.

Ras se quedó mudo ante eso, Superman les ofreció poder, pero nunca menciono que ese poder tuviera forma y nombre, peor rápidamente dejo que su ego lo volviera a cegar-¡Mientes!-declaro lanzándose al ataque y Sunset esquivo su golpe-¡Como tu mentor, buscas engañar a otros para conseguir la victoria, pero eso no funcionara conmigo!-aseguro.

Sunset solo gruño ante eso, cuando Karai se colocó a su lado-Parece que estas teniendo problemas-dijo burlonamente.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto Sunset, cuando Thalía apareció.

-Solo estoy entrando en calor-respondió Karai al tiempo que dejaba salir su lado vampiro.

-No vayas a matarla-advirtió Sunset.

-Siempre tan noble, pero supongo que puedo tenerlo en cuenta-dijo Karai al tiempo que bloqueaba el ataque de Thalía, al tiempo que Sunset continuaba en su batalla contra Ras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Superman continuaba con su trabajo, debía darse prisa, especialmente porque ahora, todo el lugar estaba comprometido y le preocupaba que ese grupo de tontos pudieran arruinar lo que estaba creando en ese sitio, fue cuando Carnage uso su magia para protegerse de un puñetazo que vino de la nada.

-¡Rayos!-bramo Seiya, quien en la confusión de la batalla, aprovecho la oportunidad para intentar detener a Superman.

-¡Buen intento, pero Carnage me dio una habilidad que es sumamente útil, algo que llaman "Sentido Arácnido", el cual me permite detectar peligro!-declaro Superman.

-¡Pues espero que estés preparado, porque no voy a permitir que cumplas tu ambición monstruo!-declaro Seiya lanzándose a la batalla.

Superman solo pudo invocar otra barrera, no podía pelear de manera adecuada, ya que estaba muy ocupado cargando la bomba con la energía oscura de Drago, lo que lo dejaba en una mala situación y todos los miembros de la Legión del Mal estaban ocupados con los demás intrusos, entre ellos, las mocosas que podrían echar todo para abajo.

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-invoco Seiya lanzando su ataque contra la barrera, misma que logro destruir y provoco que Superman retrocediera un poco, pero sin dejar de cargar la bomba.

-¡Superman está en problemas!-exclamo Luthor disponiéndose a ir en su ayuda, pero los clones de Kakashi le cerraron el paso.

-¡No irán a ningún lado!-aseguro Kakashi, al tiempo que el resto del equipo continuaba luchando contra las fuerzas de la Legión del Mal.

-¡Makan Kosa Po!-invoco Piccolo lanzando su ataque y abriendo un hueco en el suelo que provoco que los soldados cayeran por el mismo.

Teresa repelió el ataque de Chita y le dio una patada con mucha agilidad, al tiempo que Yomi levantaba a Grood sobre ella y lo lanzaba contra Chita-Eso sí que es curioso, un felino y un gorila trabajando lado a lado, este Universo está lleno de sorpresas-reconoció Yomi sonriendo.

-Creo que dirían lo mismo si fueran ellos los que estuvieran en nuestros Universos-observo Teresa con gentileza, al tiempo que detenía el golpe de un Ninja y aplicándole una llave, lo dejo tendido en el suelo.

-Creo que es cierto-reconoció Yomi al tiempo que atacaba a más adversarios, que seguían llegando de la nada, ya que todos los miembros de la Legión del Mal tenían sus propios sirvientes.

Kakashi detuvo el ataque de varios de sus atacantes, para luego estrellarlos contra la pared, cuando sintió que sus piernas se congelaban, al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que las tenía atrapadas en un bloque de hielo.

-Ya no eres tan rudo amigo-se burló Cold.

Sin responder nada, Kakashi golpeo el hielo con solo un dedo, rompiéndolo por completo y dejando a Cold con la boca abierta, antes de ser noqueado por un rápido golpe de la muñeca del temible Ninja.

-Creo que tu plan fallo amigo-dijo Kakashi sonriéndole.

Arcee también dominaba en la batalla, girando a gran velocidad logro derribar a varios atacantes robóticos llamados por Luthor, mientras que Piccolo se encontraba siendo atacado por la Escalera Real, los cuales fueron reclutados por Vándalo Salvaje para ayudar en esa misión.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Piccolo derribo a As, para luego atacar a Paladín, el Rey y la Reina intentaron tomarlo por sorpresa, pero Piccolo los detuvo con mucha facilidad, para después lanzarlos contra el suelo y protegerse a tiempo de unos disparos lanzados por Vándalo Salvaje.

-Te tengo-dijo el megalómano, antes de ser atravesado por un rayo de Piccolo.

-Creo que era lo contrario-declaro el guerrero, pero entonces vio que Vándalo se levantó como si nada.

-Lo siento amigo, pero no podrás acabar conmigo con eso, ya que yo tengo inmortalidad-explico Vándalo Salvaje sonriendo con mucha confianza, pero para su asombro, Piccolo comenzó a reírse.

-Eso veo, que suerte que vine preparado-señalo al tiempo que sacaba una botella y la colocaba en el suelo, dejando al megalómano eterno algo confundido por esa acción-ahora mismo te vas a arrepentir de tener la vida eterna-sentencio el Namekuseijin con un tono siniestro.

-¿Y por qué pasaría eso exactamente?-pregunto Vándalo.

-Por esto ¡Mafuba!-invoco Piccolo lanzando el legendario ataque, atrapando a Vándalo en el torbellino, que solo pudo gritar ante eso.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverme!-grito atrapado en el torbellino.

-¡Es la única manera de acabar con un inmortal!-declaro Piccolo lanzándolo al interior de la botella y cerrándola con rapidez-te dije que te ibas a arrepentir-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

Itassis y los Ángeles observaban como estaba desarrollándose la pelea, donde sus guerreros estaban obteniendo ventaja en contra de las fuerzas del mal-Parece que ese Namekuseijin es sumamente astuto-observo Martinu.

-Cierto, creo que habría sido más inteligente llevarlo a él al futuro en vez de al señor Goku y el señor Vegeta-reconoció Wiss.

-Todo parece estar saliendo bien, nuestros guerreros están venciendo al enemigo-observo Xiang.

-Pero todavía no podemos cantar victoria, no hasta que esa máquina perversa sea destruida-dijo Cucatail.

-Y deben hacerlo pronto, ya que en cualquier momento, las Líneas de la Ley se volverán más débiles-señalo Itassis.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lex Corp**

Seiya volvió a lanzar varios ataques contra Superman, quien los bloqueaba todos con su campo de fuerza, no podía arriesgarse a dejar de cargar la bomba, pero tampoco podía evitar que Seiya siguiera atacándolo de ese modo, debía pensar en algo y pronto o todo estaría arruinado.

Miro de reojo y se dio cuenta de que todos sus aliados estaban siendo derrotados, incluso Ras y su hija tenían problemas de seguir así, no podría completar con su plan, el plan para salvar a todos los Universos, porque eso era él, el salvador de los Universos, aunque Batman y esos estúpidos no lo vieran, su ira comenzó a alimentar a Carnage, quien a su vez, alimento la energía oscura que llevaba en su interior.

Su rabia aumento aún más al ver que solo quedaban en pie los líderes de la Legión del Mal, es decir; Luthor, Ras, Thalía y algunos subordinados, otros criminales optaron por emprender la huida, ya que esos guerreros eran realmente temibles, estaban perdiendo y de seguir así.

- _"Entonces no lo permitas y usa la magia negra que te di, créeme, te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa"-._

-¡Ríndete ahora mismo monstruo!-grito Seiya-¡Esta batalla ha terminado y tu malvado plan no se cumplirá! ¡Por Athena!-.

Lanzándose a gran velocidad, al tiempo que cargaba su puño derecho con todo su Cosmo, Seiya finalmente rompió la barrera que protegía a Superman y logro acertarle el golpe en el abdomen, provocando un estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Lo logro!-declaro Arcee sonriendo.

Seiya también sonrió ante eso, pero de pronto, sintió como el punto donde golpeo a Superman comenzó a hacerse sumamente blando, al tiempo que la sustancia de Carnage comenzaba a invadirlo, tomándolo desprevenido.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo tratando de liberarse.

-¡Puede que me hayas logrado dar un golpe, pero recuerda que ahora tengo magia sumamente poderosa, lo que significa que puedo hacer cosas que antes no podría imaginarme!-declaro Superman.

Seiya finalmente logro alejar su brazo, pero aquella sustancia lo cubrió por completo, para asombro de todos, creando una versión Carnage de Seiya, pero el original todavía estaba adherido a Superman, quien solo se rio divertido.

-¡Seiya!-grito Kakashi al ver lo que pasaba.

Cuando Seiya lo volteo a ver, solo mostro el rostro de Carnage, rugiendo como una bestia salvaje, para asombro y encanto de Luthor, así como también de Ras-Increíble-dijo complacido.

-Que criatura tan impresionante-reconoció Ras.

-¡Y esto es solo una pequeña demostración del poder que pronto obtendremos, la magia, el poder más grande de todos los Universos, mismo que nos permitirá reinar incluso sobre los Dioses, será nuestro!-declaro Superman-¡Ahora mi bestia, libera tu poder!-.

Seiya lanzo un rugió y su Cosmo evoluciono a la Armadura Celestial, lo que significaba graves problemas para las Leyendas-¡Maldición, su Ki se volvió gigantesco!-exclamo Piccolo.

-¡Seiya! ¡No dejes que te controlen de esta manera!-grito Sunset tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Olvídalo niña, él ahora está bajo mi control ¡Ahora acábalos mi bestia!-ordeno Superman.

Seiya avanzo un poco y rugiendo con ferocidad, arremetió contra sus aliados con mucha ferocidad, dándole un giro inesperado a la balanza del poder una vez más.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Esto es terrible, empleando el oscuro poder de Drago combinado con la habilidad simbiótica de Carnage, Superman ha tomado el control de Seiya ¿Qué es lo que harán Sunset y los demás para salir de este predicamento?"**_

 **Www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Ángel María NF:** _no lo hizo por elección propia, Carnage es un parasito que se fusiona con aquellos cuyo corazón este lleno de furia, rabia y odio contra el mundo, por eso pudo estar sumamente cómodo con Kal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Trish Lumino:** _una combinación que sirve muy bien a los propósitos del cruel Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lisa L Kujo:** _solo que esta vez, Luthor no ve que lo están usando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Reimi Orus:** _a veces me pregunto si debo considerar a los Caballeros del Zodiaco, pero no esperaba que volvieran con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _interesante respuesta, realmente suena posible, pero veremos que dicen los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pero muy efectivo, como ya lo han demostrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _como bien dijiste, algo lento, pero a veces eso puede ser muy emocionante, sigue como vas, ya quiero ver que más sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y ahora ha comenzado la lucha por evitar que el plan de Kal o mejor dicho, de Drago se complete. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _la misión ha comenzado y si bien el equipo de leyendas iba ganando, Kal volteo la situación al tomar control sobre Seiya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y la lucha ha comenzado con un resultado inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _Carnage tuvo mucho que ver con eso, realmente Drago supo jugar sus cartas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _hemos vuelto a la acción, aunque esta vez, Seiya ha sido controlado por el poder Carnage, al menos, uno de los nuevos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _seguimos con la aventura, la última aventura que finalmente marcara el final de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y escogió a un buen huésped, ya que Clark está sumamente lleno de odio contra el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _eso es algo que no decidí incluir en la historia, porque es un punto y aparte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _hasta en su nombre nos da una pista de lo retorcido que es en realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _supongo que te imaginas que Drago tomo sus precauciones en ese aspecto ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _una visión realmente bastante retorcida y alarmante, porque en serio serían una gran abominación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _ok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y esta vez, Carnage ha contaminado su mente de peor manera que antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **White Killer 09:** _ciertamente y este Superman con el que se ha aliado se lo está confirmando mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _el plan de Drago se está manifestando, aunque Luthor todavía no sabe que lo están usando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _por eso Drago lo escogió para envenenar aún más la mente ya perdida de Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _me alegra que te gustara esta formación de leyendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _el cual esta internamente feliz al ver que todo ese tiempo tuvo razón sobre Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _solo que ese Universo todavía se está reiniciando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _y por eso es que la Bestia del Mal lo regenero a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _pues ya lo estás viendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _me alegra que pienses de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _fue una idea que se me ocurrió para el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _los Ángeles tomaron precauciones, pero Carnage está lleno de sorpresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _eso es algo que Luthor no sabe todavía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _Luthor tampoco los sabe, desconoce que está siendo usado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel María NF, Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Photon Girl, Saint Femme, Snow Archer, Stardust Girl, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Magician Rose, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Freedom Gundam 96, Moon-9215, Sombra 02, Kid Shooter, Seito Ghost, Doppio The Diavo, Hell Drago, Dio The World, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, White Killer 09, Speed Demon 24, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Polnareff Silver, Wham Pillar One, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Wild Boy, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Ryokan Shield, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Crimson Bullet, Regulus Leo, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Odín, Hamon, Raft, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Nace una Nueva Guerrera

" _ **El equipo de leyendas integrado por Sunset y Karai del Universo 1, Teresa Claymore del Universo 2, Seiya del Universo 5, Piccolo del Universo 7, Kakashi del Universo 8, Yomi Gao Rei del Universo 11 y Arcee del Universo 12, finalmente han comenzado su ataque en contra de Superman y de sus aliados, para evitar que lleven a cabo el maligno plan de Drago, algo que los miembros de la Legión del Mal desconocen por completo, pues Superman, quien está siendo manipulado y controlado por Carnage, los engaño para que lo ayudaran a conseguir el regreso del peor de todos los enemigos; con su ataque sorpresivo y sus habilidades como guerreros, no tardaron en comenzar a ganar terreno contra todos sus oponentes, provocando que muchos emprendieran la huida con rapidez de Lex Corp, mientras que Seiya hacia todo lo posible por detener a Superman, quien se dio cuenta de que su meta estaba por venirse debajo de no hacer algo, fue cuando Seiya logro destruir la barrera que lo protegía y acertó un poderoso golpe, sin embargo, al hacerlo, Carnage dejo que una parte de él se apoderara del Caballero de Pegaso, convirtiéndolo en una bestia controlada por Superman, activando el poder de la Armadura Celestial, Seiya se dispone a atacar a quienes son sus aliados ¿será posible que Sunset y los demás pueden salvar a Seiya, y evitar que el plan de Superman se concrete?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 3 Nace una Nueva Guerrera**

La repentina acción de Superman al tomar el control de Seiya tomó por sorpresa a los guerreros, quienes se prepararon para lo peor, especialmente cuando Seiya activo el poder de su Armadura Celestial, lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Piccolo, golpeándolo con fuerza en el abdomen y estrellándolo contra una pared.

-¡Seiya no!-grito Kakashi lanzándose a la batalla en un intento por detener a su compañero, logrando esquivar muy a tiempo una patada que le lanzo el Caballero poseído.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Teresa lanzándose a ayudar al Ninja, seguida por Yomi, quienes atacaron a Seiya con sus espadas, pero para su sorpresa, de la espalda de Seiya surgieron tentáculos que las detuvo.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Yomi.

-Creo que olvide mencionarles que todos aquellos a quienes controle adquieren un poco de las habilidades de Carnage-señalo Superman sonriendo siniestramente.

Al ver lo que pasaba, Sunset y Karai rápidamente acudieron en auxilio de sus amigos, dejando a Ras y a Thalía detrás de ellas, sintiéndose profundamente ofendidos por la acción que tomaron sus dos contrincantes.

Con un golpe de sus espadas, Sunset y Karai liberaron a ambas guerreras, quienes rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, al igual que Kakashi, la última en unírseles fue Arcee, quien apareció rápidamente, transformándose y disparando contra Seiya para poder aturdirlo.

-¡Esa cosa tiene a Seiya bajo su control, tenemos que ser sumamente cuidadosos!-declaro Sunset.

-¡Yo me encargo de devolverlo a la normalidad!-aseguro Karai al tiempo que cargaba energía en su sable para después lanzarse contra él.

Más Seiya rugió con ferocidad y ataco con un puñetazo que obligo a la Hija del Mal a retroceder, al tiempo que Kakashi lo atacaba por sorpresa, seguido por Teresa, todos intentaban hacerlo reaccionar, pero parecía que sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles.

Piccolo reapareció y lanzo una tremenda patada contra Seiya, consiguiendo que retrocediera y cayera en el suelo, pero no tardo en levantarse de nuevo-¡Vamos Seiya! ¡No dejes que esa cosa te domine!-grito Sunset-¡Todos queremos detener la locura que Superman está creando, pero no lo lograremos sin tu ayuda!-.

-¡Recuerda que luchas por todos los Universos por Athena!-grito Teresa.

Seiya rugió y fue cuando su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Seiya comenzaba a emerger de esa cosa-¡Aléjate de mí criatura del mal! ¡Un Caballero de Athena jamás se convertirá en un siervo de la maldad!-aseguraba al tiempo que intentaba luchar.

Yomi rápidamente se lanzó a ayudarlo, usando su espada de energía espiritual, misma con la cual logro cortar una parte del cuerpo de la simbiosis, sin lastimar a Seiya en el proceso-¡Resiste noble Caballero, como Comandante de las Tropas del Orgullo no dejare que el mal triunfe!-.

Superman gruño al ver eso y decidió apresurarse con el proceso, mientras le Legión del Mal se preparaban para el contraataque, solo por si el plan de su más reciente socio no salía como él esperaba.

Yomi estuvo a punto de lanzar otro golpe con su espada, pero la sustancia de Carnage la golpeo con fuerza, lanzándola por los aires y Piccolo la detuvo en el aire-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Lo estoy, pero esa cosa es más fuerte de lo que parece, mi sable lo daña, pero el poder de la Armadura Celestial hace que impida que lo libere por completo-dijo Yomi.

-¡Veremos si puede resistir el poder de un sable maldito!-declaro Karai preparándose para ir a atacar.

-¡No se preocupen por mí!-grito Seiya desde el interior de Carnage-¡La prioridad es detener a ese monstruo, deben cumplir con la misión, deben proteger a Athena!-.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento y pensó en que pudo haber hecho Batman en esa situación, para finalmente tomar una decisión-¡Muy bien, señor Piccolo, Kakashi Sensei! ¿Creen poder liberar a Seiya de esa cosa?-pregunto Sunset.

-Lo intentaremos-aseguro Piccolo.

-¡Bien, el resto de nosotras detendremos a Superman antes de que termine de cargar esa bomba!-indico la peli fuego, Teresa, Yomi y Arcee asintieron, pero Karai bufo.

-¡No creas que me puedes dar órdenes, pero reconozco que es un buen plan, así que aceptare ayudarte, ya que es obvio que no podrás conseguirlo sin mi ayuda!-declaro la Hija del Mal, provocando que Sunset sonriera.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos son amigas especial o qué?-pregunto Yomi confundida.

-¡No digas cosas tan nauseabundas!-gruño Karai al tiempo que se lanzaba a atacar a Superman, seguida por las demás, pero entonces, Luthor, Ras, Thalía y varios villanos les cerraron el paso.

-¡No dejen que se me acerquen, necesito terminar este proyecto!-indico Superman desde su posición.

-¡Pues más te vale apresurarte!-le señalo Luthor al tiempo que enviaba a sus robots al ataque, así como Ras enviaba a sus soldados Ninja.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Piccolo y Kakashi intentaban acercarse a Seiya, pero cada vez que lo intentaban, la simbiosis los atacaba de manera inesperada, siempre transformando su estructura de muchas maneras, pero sin dejar el cuerpo de Seiya en ningún momento.

-¡Esa cosa no deja que nos acerquemos en ningún momento!-gruño Kakashi ante eso.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos atacarlo sin lastimar a Seiya-señalo Piccolo molesto.

-¡No! ¡Lastímenme!-grito Seiya, tomando por sorpresa a ambos guerreros-¡Ustedes escucharon a los Ángeles, si morimos aquí no pasara nada, además, la prioridad es detener a ese monstruo, haré lo posible por detener a esta cosa, ustedes aprovechen la oportunidad para atacarme con todo su poder, aunque eso signifique que vuelva a ese templo!-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡No hay pero que valga!-grito Seiya-¡Esta vez no solo se trata de proteger a Athena, sino a todos los Universos, así que háganlo de una maldita vez!-grito Seiya al tiempo que luchaba por tomar el control sobre la simbiosis.

Piccolo y Kakashi se vieron mutuamente, para asentir con algo de pesar, al tiempo que se preparaban para cumplir con la indicación de Seiya, cada uno cargando un ataque sumamente poderoso, Seiya entonces logro dominar al simbiosis y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ahora!-.

-¡Makan Kosa Po!-invoco Piccolo, al tiempo que Kakashi atacaba con un Rasegan, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y provocaron que el fragmento de Carnage rugiera de dolor, antes de explotar en pedazos, pero la combinación de ambos ataques, también provocaron que Seiya saliera lastimado y desapareciera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

Seiya apareció de nuevo en ese lugar sagrado, donde fue recibido por los Ángeles e Itassis, al tiempo que Cucatail se acercaba a él para revisarlo-Lo que hiciste fue sumamente noble-señalo el Ángel.

-Solo hice lo que cualquier Caballero de Athena haría –dijo Seiya levantándose para ver cómo iba la situación-solo espero que puedan lograr detenerlo, pero me di cuenta de algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Itassis.

-Cuando esa me poseyó pude sentir las emociones de Superman…nunca sentí tanto dolor, realmente está lleno de amargura y rabia contra el mundo, así como también un odio descomunal hacia Batman, pero aun en medio de toda esa oscuridad y odio, pude sentir algo más-dijo Seiya.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Cus mirando al Caballero de Bronce con mucha atención.

Seiya no respondió de inmediato, analizo de manera cuidadosa aquellas emociones que sintió en su momento-Pude sentir amor y culpa, así como también escuche recitar un solo nombre; Lois-respondió Seiya mirando hacia la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lex Corp**

Nuevamente, los guerreros contraatacaron, esta vez, Piccolo y Kakashi se les unieron, todos tenía clara una sola meta, acercarse lo suficiente a Superman para alejarlo de la bomba, luego pensarían en el modo de detenerlo con sus nuevos poderes, pero Superman no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y a ser derrotado, no de nuevo.

-¡Luthor! ¿Qué no puedes hacer que tus tropas hagan un buen trabajo y lo mismo digo para ti Ras?-cuestiono furioso.

-¡Es fácil criticar!-se quejó Luthor antes de recibir una patada en el abdomen de parte de Teresa, mientras Yomi lograba derribar a Ras y Karai a Thalía.

Arcee giro a gran velocidad y lanzo a varios robots por los aires, al tiempo que les disparaba girando, Piccolo y Kakashi demostraban sus habilidades como grandes guerreros, conforme se acercaban cada vez más a Superman, pero este no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, aun cuando Sunset apareció y le dio una patada con fuerza, logrando separarlo de la bomba y derribándolo.

-¡Se acabó Superman! ¡Estas derrotado y esta locura termina ahora mismo!-aseguro Sunset apuntándole con su Espada.

Superman gruño ante eso-¡No! ¡Esto todavía no se ha terminado, no cuando estoy tan cerca de lograr mi meta!-bramo Superman levantándose, el grito que lanzo fue tan fuerte que llego a los oídos de Luthor, quien entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su enemigo.

-¡Tu meta no es más que la muerte de millones de inocentes! ¿Dónde está la justicia o la protección en eso?-cuestiono Sunset.

-¡Esas son cosas que no tienen sentido, lo único que realmente importa es el poder y yo lo tengo, tengo el poder para conseguir lo que más deseo, mi gran sueño!-.

-¡Pues sigue soñando!-grito Karai apareciendo de la nada y golpeándolo con fuerza en la mandíbula, lanzándolo por los aires.

-¡La libertad es el derecho de todos!-declaro Arcee al tiempo que le disparaba y lo estrellaba contra el techo, furioso, Kal se lanzó al ataque, solo para ser interceptado por un golpe en la mejilla de parte de Yomi.

-¡La justicia es invencible, sin importar que tan poderoso sea el enemigo, la justicia jamás será vencida!-declaro lanzándole una patada que lo lanzo hacia Kakashi.

Kakashi lo recibió con una nueva carga de Rasegan, dándole un golpe con fuerza en la espalda-¡Mi camino Ninja es siempre luchar por proteger y cuidar a mis amigos, a mis camaradas, a mi aldea y a todo mi Universo, porque aquellos que abandonan todo lo que realmente importa, son peor que escoria!-recito Kakashi enviando a Superman por los aires una vez más.

Piccolo lo recibió con un brutal puñetazo en el abdomen, provocando que Superman abriera mucho los ojos por el golpe que recibió-¡Acabas de recibir una parte de la furia de los Namekuseijin!-declaro para luego juntar sus manos y golpear a Kal con fuerza, estrellándolo en el suelo.

Cuando Kal se levantó, recibió un golpe en forma de cruz de parte de la espada de Teresa, quien luego le termino de dar una patada en el pecho-¡Un Claymore siempre protegerá la vida de todos los seres vivos, porque toda vida es valiosa!-declaro tras darle una patada.

Las últimas en atacar fueron Sunset y Karai, quienes lo hicieron al mismo tiempo-¡Soy la Hija del Mal, pero por ningún motivo permitiré que un ser tan cobarde como tú lleve a cabo un plan sin honor como este!-bramo Karai.

-¡Una vez fuiste admirado y querido por todos, incluso fuiste el mejor amigo del más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, pero perdiste algo importante y en vez de buscar un buen camino, como él lo hizo, te dejaste llevar por tu dolor y odio!-señalo Sunset-¡Pero jamás vas a triunfar, porque sin importar que tan fuerte seas, Batman tuvo algo que tú jamás pudiste quebrar!-.

-¡Y eso hasta la Bestia del Mal lo reconoció!-revelo Karai.

Y ambas guerreras dieron un golpe final, que estrello a Kal contra una de las consolas de Lex, quien escuchaba y veía todo lo que pasaba, poniendo atención a cada palabras que le decían a su socio, algo sumamente interesante, especialmente las partes de matar a millones y sobre la Bestia del Mal.

-Se acabó Clark, ríndete de una buena vez-dijo Sunset.

-Tal vez lograste sacar a Seiya del juego, pero con nosotros siete basta para ponerte en tu lugar-advirtió Karai, al tiempo que los demás se acercaban.

Pero el cuerpo de Kal comenzó a temblar debido a la gran furia que sentía, aquella emoción que alimentaba mucho a Carnage y fortalecía la energía maligna que ahora habitaba en su interior, así como el odio que ahora sentía hacia Batman y hacia el mundo ingrato que no supo apreciar todo lo que hizo por ellos, esos malditos no lo merecían.

-¡No se ha acabado!-bramo levantándose de golpe y liberando una explosión de energía maligna sumamente poderosa.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Arcee.

-¡Es el poder que Drago le dio!-respondió Karai abriendo los ojos de impresión-¡No me imagine que le diera todo ese maligno poder! ¿Acaso recupero toda esa energía solo con lo que Nekron hizo?-.

Superman rugía como si fuera una bestia monstruosa y desalmada, hecho que captó la atención de Sunset-¡No! ¡No es eso!-declaro-¡Es Clark, todo el odio que tiene en su interior, así como la furia y la sed de venganza hacen que alimento el poder maligno que Drago le dio a Carnage!-.

-¡Lo que significa que Superman ahora es la manifestación física del odio!-comprendió Teresa.

Kal seguía gritando con fuerza y entonces miro a sus contrincantes-¡No van a detenerme, no esta vez!-aseguro con furia y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos-¡Voy a conseguir mis metas y ustedes no estarán aquí para verlo!-.

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, Superman le dio un tremendo golpe a Arcee, quien abrió mucho los ojos, especialmente, cuando Kal la partió en dos con ese ataque, por suerte para la Bot, eso solo hizo que volviera al templo, reuniéndose con Seiya y siendo atendida por Martinu.

-¡Rayos! ¡Ha perdido por completo la razón!-exclamo Piccolo colocándose en guardia.

-¿Qué la perdí? ¡Estoy más cuerdo que nunca!-declaro Superman riéndose y soplando su Aliento de Hielo.

-¡Yo me encargo!-intervino Kakashi-¡Estilo de Fuego; Jutsu Llama de Dragón!-invoco lanzando la llamarada, misma que choco contra el hielo de Kal, ambos comenzaron una batalla por ver quien tomaba el control, mismo que parecía ir a favor de Kakashi, pero entonces, Kal soplo con más fuerza, congelando al Sensei.

-¡Kakashi!-exclamo Piccolo ante eso, pero Kakashi fue roto por un disparo láser de los ojos de Kal-¡Maldito!-.

-¡Eso es lo que les pasa a todos aquellos que se atrevan a oponerse a mí! ¡Yo soy el poder! ¡Soy la salvación de los Universos! ¡Sin mí todos estarían muertos!-declaro con fuerza.

-¡Todos han muerto por ti, incluso ahora dices que quieres salvarlos, pero con lo que estas planeando solo vas a traer más muertes a todos los Universos!-acuso Sunset.

Kal miro a Sunset con odio-¿Qué se podía esperar de alguien que fue aprendiz del cobarde de Batman?-cuestiono con furia y odio-lo único que lamento de todo lo que te ocurrió, es que mis soldados no te hayan matado después de haberte convertido en su puta-.

Sunset abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, al tiempo que apretaba el mango de su espada y Karai también se preparaba para el combate, al igual que Piccolo, Teresa y Yomi, los últimos guerreros que quedaban de ese grupo de leyendas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

Arcee y Kakashi se reunieron con Seiya, viendo lo que estaba pasando en el campo de batalla-¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a ese hombre?-pregunto Arcee.

-Aparentemente, el Guasón hizo algo más que solo quitarle todo lo que amaba-respondió Itassis-también destruyo toda la cordura que poseía, misma que se fue destruyendo poco a poco, pero con la fórmula de Cerebro, su transformación en aquel monstruo y ahora el haber sido tomado por Carnage…-.

-Todo lo que había de Clark Kent parece haber desaparecido para siempre-comprendió Xiang.

-Yo no lo creo así-señalo Seiya mirando la batalla con preocupación y algo de esperanza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lex Corp**

Kal estiro su brazo y atrapo a Piccolo con el mismo, para luego estrellarlo violentamente en el suelo, convirtiendo su otro brazo en una hacha, con la cual lanzo un golpe contra él, pero Yomi y Teresa lo salvaron a tiempo, el Namek se elevó y ataco a Superman con todas sus fuerzas, mismas que sacaba del interior de su ser, como siempre hacían Goku y los demás al momento de combatir.

Piccolo le dio una patada a Superman y cuando se dispuso a terminarlo con un nuevo golpe, sintió que era atravesado por algo, al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta que era el brazo derecho de Kal, mismo que Carnage transformo en un sable, sonriendo de forma retorcida, Kal saco su sable luego le disparo un rayo de la boca, vencido a Piccolo.

-¡Los Namekuseijin no se comparan a los Kryptonianos! ¡Solo nosotros podemos traer paz y orden a los Universos!-declaro riéndose.

-¿Quién putas es tu padre?-cuestiono Karai-¿Jor El o el General Zod?-.

Al escuchar eso, Kal miro a Karai con seriedad y se rio divertido-¡Si Jor El hubiera sido más como Zod habría salvado a Krypton!-declaro sin piedad.

-¡Escucha lo que dices! ¿Quién eres ahora? ¿Dónde está el héroe que todos admiraban y querían?-cuestiono Sunset.

-¡Mejoro para convertirse en el Dios que el mundo necesitaba para salvarse! ¡Siempre fui un Dios entre los humanos, pero ahora tengo más poder que el de un Dios y cuando esto termine, los 12 Universos serán salvados, no más gobiernos, no más tiranía, no más muerte, todos serán salvados!-declaro riéndose, cuando de pronto, fue embestido por Teresa y Yomi.

-¿Salvados? ¡Todos estarán muertos!-bramo Teresa.

-¡Tu idea de libertad y de paz no es más que la masacre de los más inocentes, personas que no tuvieron nada que ver con lo que te paso!-señalo Yomi.

-¡Mientras yo siga con vida, no te dejare hacer esa monstruosidad!-aseguro Teresa, al tiempo que ambas golpeaban a Superman con fuerza empleando sus dos espadas, estrellándolo en el suelo.

Tanto Teresa como Yomi descendieron, descubriendo que el impacto creo un hueco en el suelo, mismo por el cual Superman desapareció, ambas guerreras se mantuvieron en guardia en todo momento, esperando la reaparición de su enemigo, pero este siniestro enemigo no surgía del lugar.

-¿Crees que este muerto?-pregunto Teresa.

-No lo creo, más bien está planeando algo, debemos estar atentas a cualquier…-Yomi no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que sintió que algo la sujeto de la pierna y lo mismo ocurrió con Teresa.

Superman reapareció, rugiendo con ferocidad y encarando a sus dos contrincantes-¡Todas ustedes no son más que unas perras!-bramo Superman estrellándolas repetidamente entre ellas-¡Ustedes son el orgullo de sus Universos, pero no son más que unas cobardes que no tienen las agallas para poder hacer lo necesario para mantener la paz!-.

-¿Llamas "paz" a acabar con toda la vida existente, incluyéndote?-pregunto Yomi con furia y asco.

Aquellas palabras también llegaron a oídos de Luthor, cuyas expresiones se endurecían cada vez más con todo lo que estaba escuchando, llegándose a preguntar qué era lo que Superman realmente esperaba que ocurriera.

-¡No vamos a permitir que consigas esa meta tan cobarde!-aseguro Teresa.

-No van a poder evitarlo-sentencio Superman-¡Porque ahora tengo el poder del Rey de las Tinieblas dentro de mí!-y con un letal golpe, Kal acabo con ambas, decapitándolas, por suerte, fueron devueltas al templo.

-¡Teresa! ¡Yomi!-grito Sunset al tiempo que cortaba en dos a otro robot.

-¿Estas segura que ese tipo era un héroe en el pasado?-pregunto Karai de manera sarcástica.

-¡Sigo siéndolo! ¡Yo soy el salvador de los Universos, sin mí todos estarían muertos!-declaro con fuerza.

-¡Ya canta otra canción!-declaro Karai harta de escuchar lo mismo de ese tipo una y otra vez, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

Superman descendió y encaro a ambas guerreras, al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente-Como voy a disfrutar acabar con ambas, especialmente contigo, por tu culpa…no, por culpa de tu cobarde maestro, el mundo me odia, por culpa de su grupo de terroristas, todos piensan que yo era el malo-gruñía Kal con odio.

-¡Tú mismo te buscaste eso!-declaro Sunset colocándose en guardia y junto con Karai, se lanzaron a la batalla.

Superman detuvo el golpe de ambas con sus manos y las levanto sobre su cabeza sin problema alguno, para lanzarlas con fuerza contra una pared, misma que atravesaron, pero Kal no se detuvo y comenzó a dispararles varios rayos al punto donde cayeron, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, todo lo que quedo de aquella pared fue una pila de escombros, mismos que pudieron haber aplastado a las dos últimas guerreras que quedaban de ese equipo de leyendas que debían detener a Superman.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

El resto de guerreros solo pudo observar lo que paso con gran angustia-Oh no ¿creen que estén…?-Arcee no pudo terminar su frase.

-Si así fuera, ellas habrían aparecido en este lugar, todavía deben seguir en el campo de batalla-observo Piccolo.

-Eso es correcto-confirmo Xiang.

-Pero ahora están solas en contra de ese monstruo, solo podemos confiar en que logren detenerlo antes de que sea tarde-dijo Yomi.

-Lo harán-intervino Teresa-si esa chica aprendió bien de ese gran guerrero entonces podrán superar este obstáculo, además, no hay que olvidar que Karai tampoco es una debilucha-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lex Corp**

Efectivamente, Sunset y Karai lograron protegerse a tiempo del impacto y ahora estaban ocultas entre las paredes, buscando un modo de poder vencer a todos esos villanos siendo solo dos y además, lidiar con los poderes oscuros que Drago le concedió a Carnage y que por ende, ahora le pertenecían a Superman.

-Estamos en un puto predicamento-gruño Karai-¿tienes algún plan Shimmer?-cuestiono.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento, para luego voltear a ver a su rival-De hecho…sí lo tengo, pero tal vez no te agrade-Karai se quedó confundida por ello, pero antes de preguntar el motivo de esa frase, Sunset le mostro lo que traía en su cinturón.

-¿Acaso eso es…?-.

-Supongo que sabes para lo que sirven ¿verdad?-pregunto Sunset.

Karai gruño ante eso, pues comprendió lo que Sunset quería hacer-¡Estás loca! ¡No voy a hacer eso y menos contigo!-declaro.

-Escucha Karai, en estos momentos la situación es crítica, solo quedamos nosotras dos y aunque ataquemos juntas puede que no podamos contrarrestar la magia que tiene ahora, peor si unimos ambas fuerzas quizás podamos lograrlo, solo piénsalo, si fallamos todos serán destruidos, incluyendo Twilight y Rarity-le recordó Sunset.

Karai se tensó mucho al escuchar eso, al tiempo que apretaba el mango de su sable con furia, para luego comenzar a reírse de forma irónica-No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto-.

-Agradece que es solo temporal-señalo Sunset con tono burlón.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que será asqueroso-aseguro Karai devolviéndole la burla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kal comenzó a usar su visión para localizar a sus oponentes, pero la misma no funcionaba, ya que Luthor se aseguró de cubrir cada pared con plomo para evitar espionajes indeseados, precisamente del Hombre de Acero.

-¿No crees que lo más recomendable sería terminar con tu bomba?-pregunto Thalía mirando a Kal.

-¡No hasta asegurarme que ellas dos estén muertas!-respondió Kal con odio en su voz.

-Es muy poco probable que hayan sobrevivido a algo como eso-observo Ras mirando hacia la pared.

Kal también comenzó a creer lo mismo, después de todo, ellas no era…de pronto, un destello de luz salió de la pared, al tiempo que una figura comenzaba a surgir de las sombras, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

-Parece que te equivocaste padre-dijo Thalía preparándose para la batalla, cuando de pronto, aquella figura salió a una velocidad, impresionante, dándole un golpe en el abdomen y dejándola noqueada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kal.

-Entonces, este es el poder que otorgan estos aretes, es realmente impresionante-reconoció una joven que hablaba con una voz que parecía una mezcla de la de Sunset y Karai.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú y donde están esas dos putas?-cuestiono Kal.

Una risa escapo de aquella joven-Esa es una buena pregunta, ya que yo acabo de nacer y no tengo nombre, respecto a donde están esas chicas, las estás viendo, aunque debo aclarar, que yo no soy Sunset y tampoco soy Karai, solo soy una guerrera cuyo único deber es acabar con tu demente plan, pero si quieres llamarme de algún modo, supongo que puedes hacerlo…-lentamente se dio la vuelta-como Sunrai-finalizo con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Sunset, las marcas de dragón de Karai en las mejillas, un ojo color cian y el otro rojizo, un largo cabello negro con mechones rojos y amarillos, una mezcla del traje de Batman y de Karai, la máscara solo cubría sus ojos ahora, así como también llevaba ambas espadas colgadas en su cintura, así como también, los colmillos de vampiro, finalizando con los pendientes Potara, lo que explicaba todo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **En un momento alarmante, un rayo de esperanza ha surgido, bajo el nombre de Sunrai ¿será posible que pueda ponerle fin al diabólico plan de Clark, alias Superman?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER RESPONDIDO NI ENLISTADO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO HOY ME TOCO TRABAJAR HASTA TARDE Y SOLO QUISE LLEGAR A ACTUALIZAR, EN SERIO LO SIENTO, PERO ME SIENTO MUY CANSADO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRESION**

 **Reimi Orus:** _y aunque la mayoría fue vencidos, ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Luna Creed:** _y vaya que le dio pelea a Carnage, aunque ahora todo depende de esta nueva justiciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _aunque Seiya tuvo que hacer algo drástico para evitar lastimar a sus amigos y ahora, una nueva luz ha surgido para enfrentar a Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, no dejo que Carnage lo controlara por completo, pero tuvieron que sacarlo antes de que hiriera a alguien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _nadie las dijo, pero estamos hablando de un Carnage que fue mejorado por Drago en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **E.I. Lara:** _es cierto, creo que Batman sería de los pocos que pudieran usarlo de la manera correcta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _no creas que Drago no lo considero, pero corría el riesgo de que ambos se desviaran de su misión para molestar al murciélago de esa dimensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _y eso llevo a algo inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _de hecho, es esta dimensión, los Ángeles explicaron que la Liga de la Justicia de ese mundo están lidiando con Brainiac. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _y lo demostró al tratar de librarse del control de Carnage. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _es como un tipo de introducción para "Transformers Equestria", ya que ahí, Sunset y Arcee van a ser muy unidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _veré que puedo hacer, por el momento, hay que pensar en los finales de esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _y por ese motivo Drago lo escogió, para que se ocupara de contaminar más a Clark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _ahora imagínate como habría sido si desde un principio se fusionaba con alguien como el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _y aquí lo demostró perfectamente, aunque tuvo que sacrificarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _en serio eso es tener a una persona en un pedestal muy alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _ahora la balanza de poder cambio de una manera que nadie esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hell Drago:** _aunque Kal demostró el tremendo poder que ahora tiene con Carnage, todo depende de esta nueva guerrera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _veré como lo puedo incluir al próximo fic, por ahora hay una misión que terminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _pues todo parecía indicar que ocurriría lo segundo, hasta que Sunset y Karai hicieron lo inesperado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _ya lo acabas de ver, así como también un nuevo giro que nadie esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Reimi Orus, Luna Creed, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Doppio The Diavo, Gokash Z, Fabián Emmanuel 15, Sombra 02, Tenzalucard123, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Wham Pillar One, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Kid Shooter, Hell Drago, Speed Demon 24, Franco, Wild Boy, Espadachín de la Luz,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Verdad al descubierto

" _ **La batalla por detener el demente plan de Superman comenzó a volverse muy peligroso, cuando Kal uso los poderes de Carnage para tomar el control de Seiya, poniéndolo en contra de los demás guerreros, pero aun en esas circunstancias, lograron salir adelante y parecía que al final iban a conseguir la victoria, pero Superman les demostró lo contrario al invocar el oscuro poder de la magia negra que Drago le dio a Carnage para poder llevar a cabo su cruel ambición, a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos, el poder de esa maldad fue venciéndolos uno a uno, al final, solo quedaron Sunset y Karai en pie para poder enfrentarse a Kal, quien aseguro que nadie impediría que lograra su meta de salvar a todos los Universos y liberar a la Bestia de su encierro en el proceso, palabras que fueron captadas por Luthor, quien comenzó a sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones de su socio y aliado, ahora, quedando solamente Sunset y Karai, parecía que no había forma de detener el plan de Superman, sin embargo, Sunset revelo que todavía tenían una oportunidad de salir victoriosas y de poder poner fin a la ambición de Superman, si bien tomo por sorpresa a Karai, al final termino aceptando la opción de Sunset, resultando ser los Pendientes Potara, usándolos para fusionarse y dar vida a una nueva guerrera llamada Sunrai, ahora, esta guerrera esta por enfrentarse a otra fusión"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 4 Verdad al descubierto**

La aparición de aquella guerrera fue una sorpresa para Kal y para sus aliados, quienes miraban sorprendidos a esa misteriosa joven que aparentemente, era una fusión entre Sunset y Karai, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos entendía como era posible algo como eso, no tenía sentido.

-¿Qué significa todo esto Superman?-cuestiono Ras volteando a ver al Kryptoniano.

-¡Sé tanto de esto como ustedes!-respondió Kal con un tono de voz que claramente denotaba sarcasmo y rabia.

La chica se rio divertido-¿Qué te pasa Superman? Parece que te he dejado sorprendido, aunque no sería la primera vez que Batman y sus aliados te dejan sin habla-señalo Sunrai con tono burlón y provocando que Kal se enfadara por esas palabras tan molestas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

Tanto los guerreros como los Ángeles se sorprendieron por el hecho de que ambas chicas se hayan fusionado empleando los Pendientes Potara, aunque Piccolo quería saber de dónde los habían sacado, ya que ninguno de los Kaioshin estaban presentes en ese lugar.

-Entonces ¿eso fue lo que la señorita Lyra le dio a Batman como recompensa por el Torneo de Poder?-pregunto Marcarita viendo a su hermana.

-Efectivamente, se los dio una muestra de respeto, admiración y confianza-respondió Xiang.

-¿Y permitiste eso?-pregunto Korn con tono reprobatorio-¿no te preocupa que esto pueda tener algún tipo de repercusión en caso de que Maléfica…quiero decir…la Gran Sacerdotisa se llegue a enterar? Tienes que ser más consciente de tus obligaciones, Xiang-.

-Tienes mis disculpas querido hermano, pero Batman nunca considero emplear los Pendientes Potara, de hecho, nunca los uso, solo los guardo como un trofeo, pero creí que esta situación ameritaba darles un poco de ayuda a esas dos chicas-dijo Xiang.

-Pero darles algo como eso, después de todo, es algo que solo los Dioses deben usar, ya viste que ese cretino de Zamasu causo muchos problemas con ello y Cus no hizo nada por impedirlo-le recordó Korn.

-Creo que estas siendo bastante exagerado e injusto hermano, como siempre-intervino Wiss.

-Dudo mucho que a la Gran Sacerdotisa le moleste esto, ya que es una situación sumamente especial-señalo Cus.

-Pero deben darse prisa, ya que ninguna de las dos es una Kaioshin, así que esa fusión tiene un límite de tiempo-agrego Cucatail.

-Estoy segura de que saben eso y no creo que haya de que preocuparse, después de todo, esa nueva guerrera es la combinación de dos jóvenes que fueron entrenadas para convertirse en verdaderas guerreras, esto va a ser muy interesante-dijo Xiang sonriendo.

-Solo espero que terminen pronto, ya que el tiempo sigue su curso-finalizo Itassis.

El resto de los guerreros miraba lo que pasaba en silencio, lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos era desearle suerte a esas valientes guerreras que luchaban por la vida de todos los Universos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lex Corp**

Sunrai miraba sus manos con mucha atención y detenimiento, analizando su cuerpo y más, sintiéndose entre extraña, emocionada y sumamente feliz, una combinación de emociones que nunca se podrían terminar de explicar, especialmente porque podía sentir una llama que aumentaba en su interior.

-Entonces esto es la fusión, la unión de dos seres con metas similares y en estos momentos, mi meta es detenerte a ti y a toda tu ambición-aseguro señalando a Superman.

Kal apretó sus puños al escuchar eso-¡No te sientas tan poderosa solo porque hiciste no sé qué cosa para aparecer!-bramo Kal generando una esfera de energía oscura en su mano y lanzándola contra Sunrai.

La chica espero a que el ataque se acercara lo suficiente y con una gran velocidad, desenvaino ambas espadas, cortando el ataque como si fuera mantequilla, para asombro del tiránico Hombre de Acero.

-No será tan fácil vencerme con eso, porque ahora soy la mezcla del bien y del mal; el bien, representado por la Hija de Batman, la heredera de la Justicia y la Virtud de la Castidad; y el mal, representado por la Hija del Mal, la joven que vivió y creció en las Tinieblas, soy ambas fuerzas en un solo ser-aseguro Sunrai.

Kal se quedó mudo ante eso, pero no tardo en comenzar a reírse-Siempre hacen esto, siempre se oponen a ver la verdad, la única forma de poder conseguir la paz es acabando con todo lo que la perturba y asesina a todos los que amas, todo porque eres débil y no eres capaz de…-Kal se vio callado cuando recibió un puñetazo de parte de Sunrai.

La guerrera lo tomo por sorpresa, derribándolo y por la fuerza del impacto, al momento de caer dio un pequeño salto, momento en que Sunrai aprovecho para darle una patada que lo estrello contra algunas mesas, provocando que Luthor se molestara, al ver lo que paso, Ras y Thalía se lanzaron contra Sunrai, quien bloqueo sus ataques con gran facilidad.

-¿Qué?-.

-Una vez dijiste que quería que Batman fuera tu sucesor y tú dijiste que lo amabas, pero lo que ninguno de ustedes acepto es que Batman jamás se aliaria con seres que solo buscan lastimar a otros porque perdieron la fe en la humanidad, son patéticos-con un veloz movimiento, Sunrai lanzo a padre e hija por los aires.

Usando los poderes vampíricos que tenía de parte de Karai, así como también las habilidades de entrenamiento de parte de Sunset, se lanzó contra Thalía, noqueándola con gran facilidad, para después ir tras Ras y golpearlo en el abdomen.

-Creo que tú pudiste haber aprendido mucho de Batman, en vez de que tú le enseñaras a él-le susurró al oído, con ambos contendientes en el suelo, Sunrai volteo a ver a su último oponente-esto se acabó Superman, lo mejor será que dejes esta locura de lado y vuelvas a tu prisión-.

Incorporándose, al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba debido a la rabia que sentía, Kal encaro a Sunrai-¡No me voy a rendir! ¡Jamás dejare de luchar! ¡Jamás!-aseguro con furia.

-No es la opción inteligente-le dijo Sunrai y para Kal fue como escucharla de la boca de Batman, de Bruno.

-¡PUTA ASQUEROSA!-bramo Kal liberando su energía oscura y lanzándose contra Sunrai, quien alzo sus dos espadas y ataco también.

Ambos chocaron con fuerza y comenzaron una brutal batalla, las armas de Sunrai eran capaz de herir el cuerpo simbiótico de Carnage, a pesar de estar usando la energía oscura que Drago le dio, Superman también sintió ese dolor, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, mientras que Luthor solo observaba lo que pasaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

Los guerreros miraban sorprendidos la batalla que estaban presenciando-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡A pesar de ser humanas sin ningún tipo de poder especial son capaces de pelear de esa manera!-exclamo Piccolo sorprendido.

-Eso se debe a la rivalidad que existe entre ambas-señalo Xiang-a diferencia de muchos guerreros que tienen rivalidad, entre ellas no solo existe ese fuego de querer superarse mutuamente, sino que además, ambas han reconocido lo parecidas que son en muchos aspectos, a su manera, cada una busca ser la mejor, usan las tinieblas a su favor, incluso pelean por la justicia, claro que de manera diferente-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Teresa.

-Mientras que Sunset aprendió a luchar contra las fuerzas del mal de la mano del más grande héroe que jamás existió en todos los Universos, el cual demostró en más de una ocasión que hasta los villanos necesitan ayuda, lo que hace que Sunset busque la mejor manera de ayudarlos también, por otro lado, Karai se dedica a controlar el crimen, ella piensa que no existe forma de eliminarlo y tiene razón en cierto modo, pero al controlarlo, ha provocado que muchas cosas que se podrían considerar desagradables desaparezcan, ya que ella tiene aterrados a muchos jefes mafiosos-.

-Ya veo-dijo Kakashi comprendiendo todo-en ambas arde la llama de la justicia, misma que en cierto modo es conflictiva, además de ser grandes rivales y al mismo tiempo…-.

-Amigas-comprendió Arcee.

-Aunque no ellas mismas lo reconozcan-dijo Yomi cruzada de brazos y sonriendo divertida por eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lex Corp**

Sunrai y Kal comenzaron a atravesar varias paredes, al tiempo que seguían en su lucha devastadora por todo el edificio, hecho que provocaba que la furia de Luthor aumentara cada vez más por lo que le pasaba a su empresa, pero más rabia sentía al darse cuenta de una verdad que estaba oculta.

Kal lanzo un golpe contra Sunrai, quien lo esquivo y lanzo varias patadas con fuerza contra el rostro de Kal, para después tomarlo por el rostro y estrellarlo contra el suelo-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?-cuestiono Sunrai con su lado guerrero aflorando.

-¡No te creas la gran cosa!-bramo Kal disparándole un rayo con sus ojos, logrando hacerla retroceder, para después lanzarse contra su contrincante a gran velocidad.

Sunrai bloqueo el ataque con sus espadas, logrando lastimar los nudillos de Kal, quien solo bramo con furia, lanzando varios golpes más contra Sunrai, hasta que la acorralo contra la pared, transformando sus brazos en hachas.

-¡Adiós!-declaro lanzando el golpe mortal, pero para su sorpresa, Sunrai lo detuvo con una espada, mientras usaba la otra para cortarle en el abdomen.

-Vaya, parece que estas sangrando-dijo Sunrai sonriendo levemente-eso hace que mi lado vampiro se sienta muy emocionado-.

Kal retrocedió, al tiempo que sus manos volvían a la normalidad-Maldita sea-gruño furioso.

-Parece que ya estas comprendiéndolo todo-dijo Sunrai captando la atención de Superman-no importa lo que hagas, no importa cuanto lo intentes, mientras Batman exista jamás vas a conseguir lo que quieres, esa es una lección que todos aprendieron por la mala, tal vez lo asesinaste a traición, pero su legado y enseñanzas siempre perduraran-.

-Enseñanzas que solo permiten que los monstruos acaben con la vida de millones de inocentes-escupió Kal.

-Eso es algo que Batman nunca quiso que pasara, pero él jamás aceptaría que alguien muera para poder salvar a otros, aun si esa persona era el Guasón, nunca fue sencillo llegar a ese punto-aseguro Sunrai.

-¡Si lo es estúpida! ¡Metrópolis y muchas otras ciudades desaparecieron! ¿Cuántos inocentes más tienen que morir para que aceptes que hay vidas que deben tomarse?-cuestiono Kal con furia y Sunrai se rio divertida-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-Hablas de ver morir a inocentes, pero lo que planeas es acabar con la vida de millones de ellos, estas en conflicto, lo que me hace creer, que Carnage no ha poseído por completo tu alma, que aún no la has vendido del todo al diablo, dentro de ti sigue existiendo aquel hombre que luchaba por la libertad y la justicia, el hombre que se convirtió en el héroe que todos admiraban y querían; Clark Kent-señalo Sunrai.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Kal se abrieron de golpe al escuchar eso, mientras que Sunrai lo miraba con mucha seriedad, para luego comenzar a temblar debido a la furia que sentía, no podía dar crédito a aquellas palabras, no quería hacerlo.

-Yo…yo…me lo prometí…me hice la promesa…lo prometí-.

-Lo de Metrópolis no fue tu culpa y tampoco lo que le paso a Lois-le aseguro Sunrai con tono comprensivo y ese fue el detonante.

-¡CALLATE!-bramo expulsando su energía maligna, provocando que Sunrai retrocediera, al tiempo que el poder de las Tinieblas aumentaba en el interior de Kal, su cuerpo rojizo ahora parecía ser sangre y la ira que sentía solo alimentaba más al simbiosis, así como a la oscuridad en él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Seiya sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Los Ángeles pusieron expresiones serias al ver lo que ocurría en esa dimensión del Universo 1-Parece que todavía se niega a aceptar sus errores y también se sigue culpando por lo que ocurrió-dijo Itassis.

-Además de estar en conflicto consigo mismo, toda esa rabia, ese dolor, ese odio, esa culpa, no lo han dejado en todos estos años y no solo por haber fallado en proteger a su esposa, su hijo y a su ciudad, sino porque muy en el fondo, sabe que lo que hace está mal, que todo lo que hizo desde el comienzo del Régimen hasta este momento solo fueron errores que lo convirtieron en un ser abominable y cruel-dijo Xiang.

-Pero también se niega a aceptarlo, se niega a reconocer sus errores, que lo que hizo estuvo mal, porque reconocerlo implicaría enfrentarse a la realidad que tanto ha negado desde que comenzó con esa locura-dijo Marcarita.

Piccolo se rio-Vaya, aparentemente el hombre más fuerte de ese Universo resulto ser un gran cobarde y hablo en fuerza física más que nada-aseguro Piccolo.

-Me pregunto que estará pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos, si realmente odia a Batman o se odia a sí mismo y si es ese odio el que está alimento a Carnage, así como a la energía oscura que le dio la Bestia del Mal-dijo Teresa.

-Supongo que eso es algo que ni él mismo sabe-señalo Yomi.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lex Corp**

Fuera de sí, Kal alzo un brazo-¡Yo soy el salvador de los Universos! ¡Yo los protejo! ¡Sin mí todos estarían muertos! ¡Porque la esperanza no salvara a nadie, nunca lo hará, solo el poder puede hacerlo y yo soy el poder, yo liberare a la fuerza más grande de todos los Universos y todos estaremos salvados!-declaro comenzando a reírse.

Sunrai miro con seriedad a Kal-¡Esa forma de hablar no es la tuya, dices que eres el salvador, pero acabas de decir que Drago es la salvación y ese monstruo solo quiere ver arder todo lo que existe! ¿Dónde está la salvación en eso? ¿Dónde está el honor?-cuestiono Sunrai lanzándose a la batalla y golpeando con fuerza a Kal, para luego derribarlo al suelo.

Kal se estrelló contra el mismo, al tiempo que Sunrai se lanzaba de nuevo a la batalla, golpeándolo con mucha fuerza en el abdomen, para después usar sus espadas para lastimar a Carnage, la criatura lanzo un bramido de dolor, pero no dejaba el cuerpo de Kal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

Kakashi empleo su Sharingan para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba en el interior de Kal, dándose cuenta de que las espadas de Sunrai estaban dañando a la criatura llamada Carnage, quien a pesar de sufrir serias heridas no lo dejaba.

-¿Por qué no se aleja de él?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Normalmente lo haría-reconoció Cus-pero ese hombre está lleno de rencor y rabia, siendo un odio sumamente especial, un odio hacia él mismo, eso hace que alimente de manera abrupta la energía maligna que la Bestia le dio y que además de eso, haga que Carnage se adhiera a Superman con tanta firmeza, son emociones tan negativas y corrompidas que a la simbiosis le encanta estar en él-.

-Ya veo-dijo Sour-eso significa que puede que tengan que verse en la necesidad de matarlo-.

-Lo dudo mucho-aseguro Xiang.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Lex Corp**

Sunrai no dejaba de atacar en ningún momento-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso quieres dejar el cuerpo de Superman? ¡Pues hazlo, solo de este modo podrás detener el dolor que sientes!-aseguro sin dejar de golpear a Carnage.

Los golpes de Sunrai comenzaron a ser demasiado para la simbiosis, que comenzó a dar señales de intentar abandonar a Kal, solo un poco más y Sunrai lograría separarlo, después se encargaría de destruir a esa criatura para que nunca más vuelva a infectar a nadie más.

Kal no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, ya que el constante ataque de Sunrai, sumado a sus intentos por mantenerse unido a Carnage se lo impedían, solo podía sentir un gran dolor en su interior, Sunrai se detuvo y se alejó un momento, para después cargar energía en sus dos espadas.

-¡Esto termina ahora!-declaro lanzándose para de un golpe liberar a Kal de las garras de Carnage y de su amo, pero antes de poder completar su ataque, recibió un disparo de la nada, mismo que la estrello contra una pared.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kal volteando a ver al responsable y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Luthor.

Sunrai intento levantarse, cuando Luthor le lanzo una esfera mecánica, misma que en cuanto estuvo ante ella, la encerró en una red eléctrica, inmovilizándola en el suelo, al tiempo que Carnage recuperaba estabilidad y volvía al cuerpo de Kal, quien se levantó con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Luthor, llegaste muy a tiempo-dijo sonriendo.

-Es una de mis cualidades-reconoció el megalómano, acercándose a Sunrai-aunque debo admitirlo, nunca me imaginé que fueran capaces de conseguir algo como eso, su dimensión debe ser sumamente divertida-.

Sunrai comenzó a levantar la vista como pudo, debido a la descarga eléctrica que está sufriendo-¡Luthor…gran tonto…no vez que él solo te está usando…!-acuso Sunrai y Luthor solo se quedó en silencio.

-No digas tonterías, Luthor y yo llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan de obtener el poder que hace que incluso Darkseid tiemble de miedo, nada podrá impedirlo, ni siquiera tú-los ojos de Kal brillaron de un intenso color rojo, demostrando que estaba a punto de disparar su rayo para acabar con la vida de Sunrai y con las dos guerreras que la formaron.

-Espera-intervino Luthor.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestiono Kal mirando a su socio con algo de confusión.

-Yo quiero hacerlo, ya que ella y sus amigos me han dado muchos problemas y causaron muchos daños a mi empresa, así que quiero ser yo quien acabe con sus miserables vidas-respondió Luthor apuntándole con su arma.

-Como gustes-acepto Kal cruzándose de brazos y dejando que su antiguo enemigo acabara con la vida de las dos chicas, las cuales seguían haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse de esa red.

Luthor apunto con su arma a Sunrai, mientras que Kal solo sonreía de forma siniestra ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero entonces algo paso-Aunque sabes algo amigo mío, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar antes de acabar con su puta vida-reconoció.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Kal.

-Es sobre ese gran poder que me prometiste, mientras peleabas con esta chiquilla, no parabas de mencionar a un rey y a una bestia, así como también mencionaste que "él iba a salvar a todos los Universos"-conforme hablaba, Kal solo se tensaba cada vez más y más-lo que me hace llegar a la conclusión de que ese gran poder tiene forma, nombre, lo que me hace pensar que quizás y solo quizás… ¡Yo no voy a gobernar nada!-declaro dándose la vuelta y disparándole a Kal, estrellándolo contra una pared.

Luthor saco un control y desactivo la red, permitiendo que Sunrai se levantara y mirara al megalómano con expresión seria y llena de desconfianza-¿Cuál es tu juego Luthor? ¿Por qué me atacaste primero y ahora me ayudas?-cuestiono con un tono de voz intimidante.

El villano no respondió de inmediato, simplemente guardo silencio, solo para molestar a la chica, pero esta mantuvo la calma en todo momento y Luthor tuvo que suspirar-Como bien dije, todo lo que dijeron mientras estaban peleando me hizo darme cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no cuadraban en el supuesto plan que nos daría el control del mundo, me disculpo por la forma en que te ataque, pero necesitaba acercarme lo suficiente para poder darle con mi juguete, pero debo admitirlo, también estaba molesto porque han destruido gran parte de mi compañía-reconoció Luthor con tono déspota.

-No importa de qué dimensión seas, siempre serás un tipo sumamente insoportable-gruño Sunrai mirando a Luthor con fastidio.

-Tal vez, pero soy el insoportable que te acaba de salvar el pellejo, lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos hicieron algo como esto?-pregunto señalando a la chica.

-No te interesa-dijo Sunrai-además, tienes otros problemas con los cuales lidiar-.

Cuando Luthor volteo, se dio cuenta de que Kal estaba regresando, sin ninguna herida, hecho que sorprendió mucho al villano calvo-Un rayo de Kryptonita, bien pensado Luthor, pero yo no soy el mismo Superman con el que has peleado antes, estoy en un nuevo nivel, aunque admito que me entristece que hayas descubierto todo-.

-Todo eso de gobernar a los 12 Universos con un poder que sobrepasa al de los Dioses no era más que una mentira ¿no es verdad?-cuestiono Luthor.

-No del todo, sobre gobernar a los 12 Universos es un hecho, pero nunca dije que tú serias quien gobernara, eso solo lo merece el salvador de todos los Universos, el único que ve todo como realmente es, una porquería-sentencio Kal.

-¿Eso lo dices tú o Drago?-cuestiono Sunrai mirando con seriedad a Kal, cuya mirada se enfureció por la pregunta.

-Así que ese es el nombre del tipo para que trabajas ahora-gruño Luthor al tiempo que miraba con furia a Kal por el hecho de haberlo engañado.

-Efectivamente y fuiste un verdadero tonto, Luthor, aunque siempre lo has sido, siempre creyendo estar por encima de los demás, creyendo ser intocable, invulnerable a las leyes, tal vez las leyes de los mortales, pero él está por encima de todas esas estupideces y pronto nos salvara a todos-aseguro elevándose, al tiempo que alzaba los brazos.

-¡Escucha lo que dices, ya hablas como todo un sirviente de Drago!-acuso Sunrai-¡Y estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a dejarte conseguir lo que quieres!-declaro colocándose en guardia.

-A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que planee ese sujeto, pero si hay algo que no soporto es que alguien se atreva a burlarse de mí, especialmente si esa persona es Superman-gruño Luthor-así que prepárate, porque me voy a asegurar de que vayas directo al Infierno-.

-Ya estuve ahí-aseguro Kal disparando un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que Sunrai y Luthor esquivaron a duras penas, el megalómano disparo un misil contra Kal, quien lo recibió sin problema alguno, al tiempo que se reía-ya veo, estas usando armas de Kryptonita en mi contra, pero eso ya no me impresiona, porque ahora…-.

Kal se vio silenciado cuando recibió un puñetazo de parte de Sunrai, quien rápidamente lo ataco con una patada, estrellándolo contra el suelo, al tiempo que Sunrai lo atacaba de nuevo, sujetándolo de una pierna y girando a gran velocidad, para finalmente, lanzarlo por el mismo hueco que cruzaron.

Volviendo al laboratorio de Luthor, donde la bomba estaba lista y esperando el momento para detonarse, fue cuando Sunrai reapareció, acompañada por Luthor-Ahora es más que seguro que te convertiste en un villano, porque no puedes evitar el querer monologar-señalo Sunrai sonriendo de manera burlona, al tiempo que Kal comenzaba a levantarse.

-Te equivocas…ustedes son los villanos…Batman y su grupo de terroristas…bajo mi gobierno…mi reinado…el mundo estaría en paz…yo era la salvación…Batman solo permitió la matanza de cientos de inocentes-aseguro Kal.

-¿Y las personas inocentes que tú mataste? Incluyendo a mis padres y el hecho de que me hayan violado ¿acaso eso no significa nada para ti?-cuestiono Sunrai.

Kal se quedó en silencio al escuchar eso y Luthor no pudo evitar reírse-Vaya, parece que en tu dimensión me diste la razón en todo, pero me pregunto qué fue lo que me ocurrió en ese lugar-.

-No querrás saberlo-respondió Sunrai con un tono de voz sumamente serio, hecho que captó la atención de Luthor y fue cuando la risa de Kal captó la atención de ambos.

-¿Quieres saber que te ocurrió en mi dimensión, Luthor? Te lo diré…acabe contigo y disfrute cada segundo del proceso-respondió Kal y Luthor abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso-del mismo modo en que voy a acabar con todos ustedes-.

Kal estiro su brazo hacia donde estaba la bomba, misma que ya estaba cargada y lista-¡La bomba!-exclamo Sunrai.

-Así es, ahora que está cargada, solo necesito llevarla al punto exacto donde las Líneas de la Ley se cruzaran, entonces la detonare y acabare con todos ustedes-sentencio Kal.

-¡No te lo voy a permitir!-declaro Sunrai colocándose en guardia.

Kal sabía que eso era cierto y fue cuando atención se fijó en la inconsciente Thalía, estirando su brazo hacia ella, la capturo-¡No te muevas!-advirtió y Sunrai se detuvo-¡Eso creí, realmente aprendiste como ser débil, eso era lo mejor que Batman tenía; debilidad!-.

-¿Llamas "debilidad" a valorar la vida de otros?-cuestiono Kal.

-Así es, porque si no valoraran cada vida, incluyendo la de escoria como estas, me habrían podido detener ¡No me sigan o ella morirá!-sentencio Kal retirándose del lugar.

-¡Mierda!-gruño Sunrai.

-Esa fue una amenaza un poco vana, si tomamos en cuenta que de todos modos planea matarnos a todos-dijo Luthor.

-Tengo que ir a detenerlo antes de que sea tarde-señalo Sunrai al tiempo que disparaba uno de sus ganchos y salía por el hueco que Kal dejo en el techo.

Luthor suspiro con cansancio ante eso, decidiendo que dejaría que los héroes se ocuparan de ese problema, para después dirigirse a un comunicador-Mercy-.

-¿Si señor?-pregunto su fiel asistente desde el otro lado.

-Por favor envía al equipo de limpieza a mi laboratorio, tienen mucho trabajo por delante-indico Luthor.

-Como diga señor Luthor-respondió Mercy cortando la comunicación.

Luthor se acercó a la ventana y observo a la guerrera retirándose-Me pregunto si esta será la última vez que vea la ciudad de Metrópolis, de ser así, me iré sabiendo que tuve razón al peligro que representaba Superman-señalo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, la verdad de las intenciones de Kal se revelaron y ahora Luthor lo ha abandonado, pero la bomba ya está lista y si Sunrai no lo detiene, todo desaparecerá en una explosión que liberara al más terrible de los enemigos"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _cada una tenía cierto control sobre la fusión, recuerda que ambas son parecidas en algunos aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _los nombres de las fusiones siempre son una mezcla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues la personalidad de Sunrai esta equilibrada por el hecho de que ambas son muy similares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues…te recuerdo que Diana intento hacerlo, aunque no del modo más favorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _y ahora que Luthor descubrió la verdad del plan de Superman, las cosas cambiaron de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _y afortunadamente, ambas guerreras son mucho más sensatas que los Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _no creo que sea una buena idea, ya que para empezar, tener que explicarles a toda la Liga de la Justicia lo que paso en su dimensión sería sumamente duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Speed Demon 24:** _aunque Sunset y Karai no son hermanas, pero tienen un carácter sumamente similar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _y pues la batalla continua, con Sunset y Karai dándolo todo en esa fusión, así como Luthor descubriendo la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _ya lo viste, ahora que Luthor descubrió la treta, a Superman no le quedo más opción que retirarse con la bomba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _ahora Luthor puede estar muy feliz, ya que siempre tuvo razón sobre Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _mira el lado amable, Sunrai es una fusión que sabe que no puede darse el lujo de jugar con los oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _a mí me da igual, Broly no es un personaje que me agrede mucho ni poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _pues ocurrió algo que ni Superman espero, el hecho de que Luthor descubrirá su mentira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _pues ya lo estás viendo, Sunrai está dando todo de sí para detener toda esa locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Freedom Gundam 96:** _creo que Karai se opuso de manera más agresiva, ya que ella realmente quiere tratar de odiar a Sunset por completo y no puede. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _especialmente si tomas en cuenta que aun tienes cuentas pendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Polnareff Silver:** _pues espero que te esté gustando hasta donde va. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _al menos tienes que agradecer que Sunrai no es una fusión Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Trish Lumino, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, Stardust Girl, Magician Rose, Snow Archer, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Kid Shooter, Tetsuma Gundam, Sombra 02, Speed Demon 24, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Seito Ghost, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Freedom Gundam 96, Nero Metallic, Polnareff Silver, Dio The World, Doppio The Diavo, Wham Pillar One, White Killer 09, Hell Drago, E.I. Lara, Ermanspin, Giorno Joestar, Bowser3000000, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Josuke Joestar, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Joestar, Zeppeli, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Edge Hell Razor, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Raft, Odín, Hamon, Revolver, Spectrum Prime, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Ant,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Heroe Interior

" _ **Tras muchos conflictos, finalmente lograron desenmascarar a Kal ante sus aliados, principalmente Luthor, quien fuera su más grande enemigo, pues se dio cuenta que el supuesto gran poder que prometía poseía forma, nombre y voluntad, todo gracias al hecho de que Sunset y Karai usaron los pendientes Potara que Lyra le dio a Batman tras el Torneo de Poder, logrando el nacimiento de una nueva guerrera llamada Sunrai, quien puso en serias dificultades a Kal, pues Sunrai no solo era la unión de dos rivales, sino también de las dos Hijas de la Oscuridad; la Hija de Batman y la Hija del Mal, dos guerreras con un alto sentido del honor, así como un sentido de justicia muy parecido y a la vez tan diferente, al verse superado, Kal no tuvo más opción que retirarse para implementar el plan que bajo su criterio, mismo que le fue impuesto por Carnage, conseguirían su sueño de paz y armonía, aunque eso significara la desaparición de todos los Universos y el regreso triunfal de Drago; con la bomba cargada y lista, Kal se retiró, no sin antes tomar de rehén a la Thalía Al Ghul de esa dimensión para asegurarse de que no lo siguieran, pero Sunrai no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se saliera con la suya y ahora se preparar para su último encuentro con quien alguna vez fuera un gran héroe ¿será posible que pueda detenerlo a tiempo?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qe50-aLh0cI**

 **Twilight  
¿Acaso puedes oír?  
Esa voz mía que se la ha llevado la luz**

 **Sunset**

 **Si el mundo significa esto  
Entonces estos sentimientos son reales  
(Se ve a Ciudad gótica desde la noche al amanecer con Firebird, Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, para después mostrar a Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Fui aplastada por mi anhelo y me rendí  
Sin siquiera saber de qué color es este cielo infinito  
(Se ve el pasado de Sunset desde el régimen hasta el día de hoy, mirando a lo lejos de gótica)**

 **Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón  
(Puede ver a Bruno, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie a su lado esperándola para después pasar a la noche)**

 **Sunset  
Un gran peso por cargar**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas  
(La noche procede con varios ladrones siendo detenidos por Batman y sus hijas, conforme da un salto en el tiempo de cómo pasan los años y como Batman empieza a cansarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **(Se ve la ciudad dos lados uno oscuro y el otro claro, del lado oscuro se llega a escuchar una siniestra risa)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No tengo tiempo para llorar por las estaciones  
Y no volveré a dudar otra vez  
Son contados, y muy pequeños  
Los lamentos que llevo en mis manos**

 **(Se ve la baticueva con el pasar de los años desde que solo eran Bruno y Alfred, para cambiar a otros con Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim, Damián y terminar ahora con Bruno guardando el traje de Batman)**

 **Todas las hijas de la noche**

 **Una historia por continuar  
El legado prevalecerá**

 **(Sunset observa la ciudad a lo lejos con la imagen de Karai y la Guasón a lo lejos ella toma la máscara de Batman en sus manos para colocársela y saltar a la aventura)**

 **Twilight**

 **He venido hasta aquí, solo siguiéndote  
Es algo que yo, que tu buscabas, puedo hacer...**

 **Sunset**

 **Las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, incluso ahora  
Definitivamente llegaron a mi corazón**

 **(Starlight Glimmer observa a lo lejos el cómo Batman vuelve a nacer mientras esta sonríe)**

 **Sunset**

 **Me di cuenta de la razón de haber nacido  
Hoy más de lo que pude hacer ayer**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí...**

 **Pese al gran peso por cargar  
Sé que sola nunca estoy**

 **(Sunset avanza siendo detenida por la Guasón esperándola comenzando una persecución)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Todo fue como si fuera tan natural  
Nuestros preciosos días no han terminado, entonces, otra vez**

 **Todas juntas en especial Sunset**

 **Empiezo a correr, por mis sentimientos,  
pero están muy en contra de mi corazón**

 **Hoy seguiré corriendo hacia nuestro destino  
Y juntaremos nuestros mañanas**

 **(Se ven grandes momentos de combates pasados de Batman y el Guasón, golpe tras golpe que se da entre las hijas de estos)**

 **Sunset**

 **La respuesta, sí, siempre ha estado aquí…**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Fue como si todo aquí hubiese sido con naturalidad  
Los días que vendrán serán con seguridad felices y así  
Comienzo a avanzar porque es momento de correr  
Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**

 **(La lluvia cae en su combate para rápidamente caer unas a otras al suelo, no sin antes de que Sunset sea sujetada de caer en la oscuridad por Twilight, a su lado de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para levantarse e iluminar el alrededor)**

 **Sunset**

 **Ya no me detendré a mi destino llegaré  
Porque mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer  
La respuesta que busqué  
(Sunset aparece frente a la mansión Díaz junto a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, así como Bruno a su lado, a punto de tomarse una foto)**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **No noté que estaba justo aquí**

 **En esta historia y legado continuar  
No terminara aquí**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Siempre continuara**

 **(La foto termina tomada de la familia, así como muestra a otros que ya no están como Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián, para terminar, mostrando la noche con Sunset ahora como Batman a su lado Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 5 Héroe Interior**

Kal abandono Lex Corp y comenzó a alejarse cada vez más del edificio, siempre con su rehén y la bomba, sabiendo que muy pronto todo terminaría, fue cuando Sunrai apareció dando un salto al techo y buscando con la mirada a su oponente, al que diviso alejándose cada vez más.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo lanzándose tras él, al tiempo que abría su capa para planear-¡Tengo que reconocerlo, Batman es el único héroe que en serio necesita usar capa, todos los demás solo la tienen para presumir!-.

Kal se dio cuenta de que Sunrai lo estaba siguiendo y gruño-¡Más te vale detenerte o ella morirá!-aseguro al tiempo que disparaba un rayo contra Sunrai, quien se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo, lo que provoco que casi se estrellara contra un asta, por fortuna, logro sujetarse con sus manos muy a tiempo.

El problema era que Kal se alejó, llevándose con él a su rehén y la bomba que terminaría por destruir todos los Universos, a menos que encontrara un modo de detenerlo-Esto no es bueno-gruño furiosa.

Sunrai disparo un gancho y subió al techo de un edificio en construcción, desde donde comenzó a buscar cualquier señal de su adversario, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, lo que dejaba en claro que si quería encontrarlo, debía comenzar a pensar como un detective.

-Veamos, Kal ya tiene su bomba lista, ahora solo tiene que esperar a que el cruce entre las Líneas de la Ley se revele y entonces podría detonarla, lo que provocaría el regreso triunfal de Drago, pero para poder hacerlo necesitaría ir a un punto específico, así que a donde pudo haber ido para detonar su bomba-dijo pensativa-a pesar de estar bajo el control de Carnage, él sigue pensando que va a salvar al mundo, esta vez a los Universos, él sigue creyendo que es el héroe que alguna vez fue y…-la respuesta vino de golpe a Sunrai.

Si Kal todavía se veía como el héroe, el salvado de todos los Universos, entonces solo había un lugar al que pudo llevar su bomba para el espectáculo y era el mismo sitio donde se encontraba el monumento que le levantaron los ciudadanos de Metrópolis hace algunos años, cuando todavía era el héroe que todos querían y admiraban.

-Muy astuto, escapo en dirección contraria para despistarme y una vez que se alejara se daría la vuelta para dirigirse al verdadero lugar-dijo Sunrai sonriendo de manera divertida-vaya, admito que esos entrenamientos con Batman sí que son útiles-reconoció la chica disponiéndose a ir a detenerlo.

Pero antes de que se pusiera en marcha, se detuvo de golpe, ya que se dio cuenta de un detalle-Pero…una vez que lo encuentre ¿Qué haré? Aunque logre sacarlo de Carnage y lo envié de vuelta a la Zona Fantasma, él seguirá tratando de hacer lo "correcto", porque él no ve que todo lo que ha hecho es solo dañar a los que lo rodean y si sigue lleno de odio, Drago lo volverá a usar para sus planes-.

Sunrai se puso a pensar en una solución para poder ponerle fin a toda esa locura y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que debía hacer que él mismo se detuviera, que se diera cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero él estaba ciego por ello, estaba cegado, nunca aceptaría que está haciendo el mal, eso es algo que jamás haría, si Batman no pudo convencerlo de lo contrario, entonces ella tampoco.

-Debe haber algo que no estoy viendo ¿Qué es maldita sea?-cuestiono molesta y viendo hacia un letrero que mostraba la imagen de los reporteros que trabajaban para el diario "El Planeta", fijando su atención en uno de los rostros sonrientes-tal vez…Batman ya me dio la respuesta-dijo al tiempo que recordaba una conversación que tuvo con el Caballero de la Noche.

 **-Flashback-**

Ocurrió poco después de que Kal hiciera acto de aparición con su nueva y aterradora forma, en la cual mezclo su sangre con la del temible Doomsday, Batman estaba haciendo una análisis a fondo de esa nueva forma que Kal adquirió, descubriendo una gran cantidad de sangre Kryptoniana contaminada, misma que le pertenecía a Doomsday, la cual no solo provoco la mutación de su viejo amigo, sino que además lo trastorno.

-Clark…grandísimo estúpido ¿Qué te has hecho a ti mismo?-gruño Batman molesto por lo lejos que llego el hombre que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo.

-Supongo que ahora no queda nada del hombre que fue tu amigo-dijo Sunset apareciendo con una taza de té para su mentor.

-Clark no fue el mismo desde lo de Metrópolis, es cierto que al principio quiso conseguir la paz, evitar que alguien más sufriera lo que él sufrió, eso es algo que entiendo a la perfección, pero en algún momento desvió su camino y se convirtió en un cruel tirano-explico Batman.

-Supongo que Diana tuvo mucho que ver con ello-señalo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Yo también-reconoció Batman, para asombro de la peli fuego-no estuve ahí para ayudarlo a tiempo, no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde, estaba muy ocupado culpándome por no haber descubierto en plan del Guasón a tiempo, así como también me enfoque en el dolor y la furia que sentí cuando Damián mato a Ricardo-.

Sunset se dio cuenta de que Batman se culpaba de muchas cosas, realmente era como todo ser humano, podía ser el héroe más grande que jamás haya existido, aquel a quien ni siquiera el Guasón logro corromper, pero al final de cuentas, solo era un humano y como tal, estaba lleno de virtudes y defectos.

-Bueno…mira el lado amable, siempre has dicho que hay esperanza para todos, estoy segura de que si sigues intentando podrás…-.

-Me temo que es inútil, Kal ya está demasiado perdido y con esto que acaba de hacer me lo ha demostrado, temo que no podrá salvarlo, no podré lograrlo-reconoció Batman con frustración.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento, le habría gustado que Pinkie Pie estuviera ahí para hacer algún comentario que alejara lo incomodo de la situación y la enorme tensión, pero si Batman decía eso, entonces debía ser cierto y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él cuando vio la pantalla, misma que mostraba los trastornos mentales que ahora padecía Kal.

-Entonces ¿ya no hay forma de salvarlo?-pregunto con algo de esperanza.

-No-respondió Batman con algo de frialdad-la única persona que pudo haberlo salvado murió hace mucho tiempo-fueron las palabras del Caballero de la Noche.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Sunrai abrió los ojos de golpe ante aquel recuerdo y esas última palabras-"La única persona que pudo haberlo salvado murió hace mucho tiempo"-repitió-¡Eso es!-exclamo sonriendo, para luego lanzarse en búsqueda de su última oportunidad-¡Solo espero no equivocarme o todo estará perdido!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

El resto de los guerreros se quedaron confundidos ante la repentina reacción de Sunrai-¿Qué creen que haya pensado?-pregunto Yomi confundida.

-No lo sé, pero parece que ha encontrado la solución a este problema-dijo Teresa sonriendo ante esa posibilidad.

-Pues espero que se dé prisa, porque no creo que le quede mucho de estar fusionada-observo Piccolo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Kakashi.

-El señor Piccolo tiene razón-intervino Wiss-la fusión con los pendientes Potara solo durara otros 15 minutos, si no detiene a Superman entonces tal vez sea el final de todo-.

-No lo creo-dijo Xiang sonriendo-el momento de saber lo que pasara está por llegar-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Metrópolis**

En el monumento que se levantó en honor a Superman, se encontraba precisamente Kal, quien ya estaba esperando el momento adecuado, mismo que no tardaría en ocurrir, la bomba ya estaba calibrada y lista para detonarse, solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

-Pronto, todos los Universos serán salvados y finalmente, todo lo que impidió Bruno con su debilidad se cumplirá-sentencio sonriendo de forma divertida.

-¡Eso será solo si yo lo permito!-declaro una voz detrás de Kal, quien volteo y se topó con Sunrai-¡En serio, debiste haber escogido un mejor lugar para poder llevar a cabo tu plan!-se burló.

-¡Te dije que no me siguieras o ella moriría!-declaro sujetando a la inconsciente Thalía.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante, al tiempo que se detenía para que no lastimara a la mujer.

-¡Estoy preparando todo para el momento en que las Líneas de la Ley se crucen y entonces podré activar la bomba, la energía oscura que tiene dentro es tan poderosa que se podría comparar a la explosión que haría el sol, misma que arrasara con todos los Universos!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Deliberadamente estas preparando la más grande masacre de todos los Universos!-acuso Sunrai.

-¡Correcto, ya que para poder salvarlos a todos necesitas destruirlos, solo así consigues la paz!-aseguro Kal.

-¡No puedes hacer algo tan horrible como esto, eso no está en ti, lo sé porque creo que dentro de ti todavía se encuentra aquel gran héroe que todos admiraban y querían!-señalo Sunrai.

-¡Todavía sigo siéndolo, aunque tú no lo creas!-se defendió Kal.

-¡No es así, solo era una pobre víctima que está siendo manipulado y controlado por Carnage, quien a su vez está siendo usado por Drago, todo para lograr su cruel ambición, yo he encontrado una sola forma de poder detener todo esto, necesito encontrar al verdadero tú y no hablo de Kal El, que solo quería gobernar a las personas sin pensar en el daño que causaba, sino de Clark Kent, el que se preocupaba por todos, el que le importaba la seguridad de las personas, quien quería protegerlas no gobernarlas, el verdadero Superman!-señalo Sunrai.

-¡Ese perdedor se fue a mejor vida, amiga, era débil y no pudo evitar que un lunático acabara con todo lo que le importaba, por eso yo estoy aquí, para llevar a cabo lo que él no pudo!-aseguro Kal.

-¿De veras? ¡Yo no lo creo así, yo creo que él está ahí dentro, intentando salir, porque sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal!-suspiro-¡Sin embargo, sé que él no querrá hablar conmigo, porque odia a Batman y a todo su legado, por eso he traído a alguien con quien tal vez si quiera hablar!-declaro Sunrai.

En cuanto Sunrai dijo eso, una tercer figura emergió de las sombras, conforme caminaba, su rostro quedaba al descubierto y Kal abrió los ojos de golpe-N…no…no puede ser…-fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver de quien se trataba.

-Clark, soy yo Clark, soy Lois-efectivamente, se trataba de Lois Lane, la intrépida reportera de Metrópolis, una de las mujeres más valientes que ha existido y la única que pudo cautivar el corazón del Hombre de Acero.

-Lois…-murmuro Kal aun incrédulo.

-Espero que al menos quieras hablar un poco conmigo-pidió Lois acercándose a Kal.

-¿De veras eres tú?-pregunto Kal viéndola fijamente y usando su visión de Rayos X para asegurarse que no era un engaño, pero no, aquella mujer, era la auténtica Lois.

A la mente de Kal vinieron de golpe todos aquellos bellos recuerdos que compartió con Lois, desde que se conocieron hasta el día de su boda, en la cual Bruno fue el padrino de bodas y luego, la enorme noticia de que iban a ser padres, todos esos hermosos recuerdos que en algún momento, había olvidado.

-Sé que has tenido malos ratos, pero en esta dimensión, aquí estoy para ayudarte y no importa que, yo te sigo amando-aseguro Lois, al tiempo que Carnage exponía el verdadero rostro de Kal.

-Es que…yo también…te amo…Lois… ¡Te amo!-grito Clark cayendo al suelo y comenzando a llorar por la felicidad, confusión y tristeza que le causaba ver de nuevo a la mujer que tanto amo.

Lois se arrodillo ante él y coloco dos brazos en sus hombros-Clark, ya estoy al tanto de lo que paso y solo quiero que sepas que…lo que ocurrió con Metrópolis en tu dimensión no fue tu culpa, tampoco lo que me ocurrió a mí y estoy segura que mi otra yo pensaría igual, pero lo que nunca habríamos aceptado es que convirtieras esa tragedia en una razón para convertirte en un cruel y despiadado tirano, tú mismo lo dijiste una vez, tú deber era proteger al mundo, cuidarlo, salvarlo de todos aquellos que quisieran herirlo, pero jamás quisiste gobernarlo y mucho menos aterrorizar a la gente con tus poderes…ese no es el héroe que todos admiran…y tampoco el hombre que yo amo-.

Clark escuchaba esas palabras, al tiempo que sentía como su corazón comenzaba a descongelarse después de tantos años-Lois…-.

-No Clark, no hay excusa para lo que hiciste y el que lo hayas hecho en mi nombre no es algo que me enorgullezca, al contrario, pienso en eso y me siento muy decepcionada-reconoció con tristeza y Clark agacho la vista-pero puedes corregir todo, aun puedes hacerlo, en estos momentos, hay un demonio dentro de un ti, el cual te está usando para llevar a cabo el cruel plan de su amo, tienes que expulsarlo de tu interior, por favor; hazlo por el mundo que tanto amabas, por mí, pero sobretodo, por ti mismo-suplico Lois mirando a Clark con ojos suplicantes.

Clark se quedó en silencio en todo momento, con ambas manos cubriéndole el rostro y tras unos cuantos segundos-Si…yo…tengo que hacerlo…debo hacerlo…lo haré ahora-aseguro.

Lois sonrió al escuchar eso, pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció cuando Clark lanzo un grito de dolor y comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo de manera alarmante, hecho que la asusto y la hizo levantarse de golpe, mirando aterrada lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-pregunto volteando a ver a Sunrai.

-Trata de sacarse la simbiosis, pero por desgracia, esta es la pelea más difícil que Superman jamás haya tenido, porque se va a enfrentar a sus propios demonios y odio-explico Sunrai.

Al escuchar eso, Lois volteo y se arrodillo ante Clark de nuevo-¡Pelea Clark! ¡Pelea en contra de ellos con todo corazón y alma, tu verdadero corazón! ¡Demuéstrales que eres Superman!-animaba Lois.

Clark siguió retorciéndose en el suelo, hasta que se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Lois también se incorporara-¡Vete! ¡VETE!-gritaba Clark al tiempo que Carnage se separaba de él por unos instantes, pero no lo hacía por completo, luchando por mantener el control sobre Superman-¡No funciona! ¡No funciona!-.

-¡No Clark! ¡No te rindas! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Vence a esos malvados! ¡Superman nunca se rinde!-animaba Lois.

-¡Pero el dolor…es demasiado…es demasiado!-gritaba Clark al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar por lo doloroso que era-¡Yo…yo…lamento mucho todas las cosas terribles que hice desde que forme el Régimen! ¡PERDONENME!-suplico al tiempo que Carnage volvía a adherirse a él.

Clark corrió rápidamente hacia la bomba, misma que activo, para sorpresa y terror de las dos mujeres, pues el rostro de Clark volvió a ser cubierto por Carnage, pero cuando se imaginaban lo peor, Clark engullo la bomba, dejando impactadas a las dos mujeres.

-¡No!-grito Sunrai intentando detenerlo, pero Clark se elevó, alejándose lo suficiente y la bomba estalló en su interior, acabando con Carnage y consigo mismo-él…se autodestruyo…consumió la oscuridad que Drago le dio para que solo lo matara a él y a Carnage…debí haberlo detenido-dijo con culpa.

Lois se abrazó a sí misma antes de responder-No…él hizo lo que creyó que era correcto, para él y para todos nosotros…hizo lo que Superman haría…-.

-Sacrificarse por el bien de todos-comprendió Sunrai, suspirando ante no haber sido capaz de evitar que eso ocurriera-muchas gracias por su ayuda, usted salvo a todos los Universos-.

Lois escucho las palabras de Sunrai, pero en ningún momento dejo de lado esa mirada de tristeza, misma a la que se le unió una de culpa-Yo…no creo que me deba dar las gracias…no cuando todo esto paso por mi culpa-reconoció-mi amor por Clark…por Superman…fue lo que provoco todo esto…yo lo convertí en un tirano cruel y despiadado…yo hice que él lastimara a toda tu dimensión…de verdad…lo lamento-se disculpó con tono lleno de culpa.

Sunrai miro a Lois un momento y luego se acercó a ella-Usted no hizo nada, es cierto que lo que le paso tuvo que ver, pero fue Clark quien tomo la decisión al final, él fue quien escogió el camino incorrecto, él se equivocó en su dolor, pero usted no tiene la culpa de…bueno, tal vez tiene un 45% de culpa-reconoció y Lois se rio.

-Supongo que eso es algo bueno-reconoció divertida-aun así…me apena mucho que todo eso haya ocurrido porque yo me enamore de él…tal vez lo mejor sería que me alejara de él para que…-.

-Si no es usted, entonces será alguien más-dijo Sunrai-él podrá ser el hombre más poderoso de la Tierra, pero también…es un inocente que no sabe cómo lidiar con un dolor como ese, no se aleje de él, simplemente sea más cuidadosa cuando le digan que vaya a un sitio para obtener un gran reportaje y por favor, si va al muelle de noche por una llamada, lleve protección un poco más eficiente que un reportero joven y entusiasta-.

Lois miro a Sunrai y sonrió, para luego asentir-Supongo que debo empezar a tomar en cuenta lo valiosa que es mi vida para Superman-dijo divertida, cuando Sunrai comenzó a brillar.

-Creo que es el momento de despedirnos, muchas gracias por su ayuda, fue un gusto conocerla señorita Lois-se despidió Sunrai.

-El gusto fue mío-reconoció Lois sonriéndole de manera cálida-espero que su dimensión ya pueda vivir en paz-deseo.

-Lo dudo mucho, ya que el crimen y la corrupción son algo que siempre existirán-expuso Sunrai para finalmente desaparecer en un destello de luz.

Tras esas últimas palabras, Lois no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio, con temple pensativo y analítico-"El crimen y la corrupción siempre existirán"-recito al tiempo que se reía-definitivamente es una digna sucesora de Batman-reconoció divertida, para luego suspirar y cambiar su expresión a una sumamente seria-voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con Clark cuando regrese del espacio-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo**

En cuanto Sunrai apareció ante los guerreros, su cuerpo brillo y se separó en las dos guerreras que la formaron-Justo a tiempo-dijo Wiss sosteniendo su báculo, mientras las dos chicas se veían entre sí.

Ambas guardaron silencio por unos instantes, para después comenzar a hablar, siendo Sunset la primera-Bueno…misión cumplida-dijo aliviada.

-Y no puedo creer que haya tenido que fusionarme contigo, pero que te quede clara una sola cosa Shimmer, eso no volverá a repetirse-aseguro Karai mirándola de manera molesta y desafiante.

-Puedes estar segura de ello-dijo Sunset sonriendo-esto fue solo un caso de emergencia extrema-.

-Es la primera vez que concordamos en algo-reconoció Karai sonriendo de forma burlona y Sunset correspondió la sonrisa, todo ante las miradas de todos los guerreros presentes.

-Vaya, tal vez no los hayan invitado a esta misión, pero verlas a ellas es como ver a Goku y Vegeta-dijo Piccolo con los ojos achicados.

-O a Naruto y Sasuke-agrego Kakashi mirando a las dos chicas como si fueran sus dos mejores estudiantes.

Teresa se acercó a los Ángeles-Supongo que con esto la misión ha concluido, pero tengo una duda al respecto ¿Qué es lo que pasara con esos villanos que vieron todo lo que paso? Ese hombre llamado Luthor podría ser un gran problema-dijo Teresa.

-Teresa tiene razón-intervino Sunset-Luthor siempre ha sido conocido por buscar poder en los peores lugares y no hay duda alguna de que intentara apoderarse de lo que ha visto y no me refiero a Drago, sino a un poder similar al de Carnage-.

-Ese pelón realmente necesita aprender que hay millones de seres que son muy superiores a él-dijo Karai con tono burlón.

-No se preocupen por eso-dijo Xiang-ya que Itassis se está encargando de todo ahora mismo-.

-En estos momentos estoy borrando la memoria de Luthor y de todos los miembros de la Legión del Mal, ninguno de ellos recordara lo que paso en este día o mejor dicho, noche, una vez que acabe con ellos seguiré con esa mujer llamada Lois-informo Itassis.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento y tomo una decisión-Creo que lo mejor sería que dejaran que ella recordara esto-dijo deteniendo a la Arcángel y captando la atención de todos los demás.

-¿Por qué motivos?-pregunto Sour.

-Ustedes debieron verlo, Superman estaba totalmente fuera de sí, no podíamos llegar a él, la única que pudo lograrlo fue Lois, eso me demuestra que a pesar de todo, Superman es capaz de dar lo que sea por ella, incluso reconoció su error, si ella sabe de lo que Superman es capaz, tal vez, solo tal vez, consiga evitar que el destino de su dimensión termine como en la nuestra-explico Sunset.

Los Ángeles se vieron entre si ante las palabras de Sunset, al tiempo que las analizaban cuidadosamente, tras pensarlo un momento, se lo informaron a la Gran Sacerdotisa, ya que esto era algo que se debía tratar con su superior, tras escuchar los argumentos de los Ángeles y las razones de Sunset, Maléfica se quedó en silencio, analizando la situación e informándoselo a la Presencia.

-"El Padre Celestial tomo su decisión"-informo apareciendo ante ellos-"si bien lo que pide Sunset Shimmer va en contra de muchas reglas, ya que es como conocer lo que ocurrirá en el futuro y divulgarlo, concuerda en que esta sería una buena oportunidad para un mejor comienzo en esa dimensión, así que permita que Lois Lane recuerde toda esta aventura y lo ocurrido con Superman"-decreto Maléfica.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Sunset sonriendo y reverenciando a la Gran Sacerdotisa-y dele las gracias también al Padre Celestial-.

Maléfica asintió antes de continuar-"El Padre Celestial está sumamente impresionado por su rápido pensamiento en este momento de crisis, sabiendo que la única que podría parar esta locura era esa mujer, a veces el amor puede llegar a ser sumamente dañino, especialmente cuando se vuelve obsesivo"-.

-Eso es muy cierto-reconoció Karai sonriendo de forma divertida y siniestra.

-"Ustedes ocho son verdaderos guerreros y héroes, siempre tendrán la gratitud eterna del Padre Celestial y de los 12 Universos"-aseguro Maléfica cortando la comunicación.

Una vez que Maléfica desapareció, los Ángeles voltearon a verlos-Bueno, es hora de que vuelvan a sus respectivos Universos-informo Wiss.

-¿Nosotros tampoco recordaremos lo que paso?-pregunto Yomi.

-Hacer eso no sería algo justo, tomando en cuenta que gracias a ustedes, los 12 Universos siguen existiendo, siempre estaremos en deuda con ustedes, pero por ahora debemos volver a nuestras obligaciones-dijo Marcarita.

-Los Dioses de la Destrucción deben estar preguntándose como termino todo, al igual que los Kaioshin-agrego Cus.

Xiang se acercó a Sunset y a Karai-Ambas hacen un gran equipo, aunque no sean amigas, después de todo, los mejores equipos siempre están conformados por grandes rivales-.

-Pero no espere que nos hagamos amigas solo porque nos fusionamos-aseguro Karai y Sunset solo se rio.

-Muchas gracias por todo y Sunset Shimmer-la aludida volteo a ver a Xiang-Batman estaría muy orgulloso de ver todo lo que ha logrado-aseguro y Sunset sonrió ante esas palabras.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Sunset.

Los Ángeles alzaron sus báculos y golpeando el suelo con la punta de parte inferior, los enviaron de vuelta a sus respectivos Universos, los cuales una vez más se encontraban fuera de cualquier amenaza, aunque sabían que tarde o temprano todo volvería a comenzar, la batalla entre el bien y el mal es algo que nunca terminara.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Metrópolis**

Del mismo modo y una vez que la Liga de la Justicia de esa dimensión derroto a Brainiac, asegurando todos los planetas que tenía encerrados, Clark volvió a su amada ciudad, dirigiéndose al departamento que compartía con la mujer que amaba, ingresando por una ventana y sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Lois despierta, sentada en un sofá.

-Lois, no esperaba encontrarte despierta-dijo Clark sonriéndole de forma cariñosa y amorosa, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la expresión sumamente seria de Lois-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupado.

Lois se levantó y miro al hombre que amaba con mucha seriedad-Tenemos que hablar-dijo en un tono de voz que claramente indicaba que el asunto era bastante serio, ese día fue demasiado largo para Clark Kent, haciéndole una promesa sumamente impactante a su mujer.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Finalmente, la amenaza ha terminado y Clark Kent se arrepintió de todo lo que hizo, pero…"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JzX4qgESVHg**

 **Sunset**

 **Hasta hoy  
no puedo imaginar que  
no dejar de continuar pero  
puede pasar  
algún día...  
(Se ve a Sunset levantarse de una profunda oscuridad, para ser observada por Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie sonriéndole)**

 **Twilight  
si te sentís sin ánimos  
Si crees  
que vas a superar cualquier problema o situación  
¡Avísame! Quiero estar y verte yo... uno al menos, por favor...**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad siendo salvada por Batman, Robin y Batichica, para después darle paso al tiempo con Batman y las hijas de la noche)**

 **Sunset**

 **La vida es solo una, pero hay que llenarla de emoción  
Una razón me diste, ¡ya nadie me puede… derrotar!**

 **(Sunset se observa frente a tres caminos al frente, uno revelándola como Firebird, otra de ella misma y uno con una forma de murciélago)**

 **Sunset**

 **Aún  
No sé  
que haces para que yo lo repita otra vez  
Solo verte ahí de pie… y me das todo ese valor**

 **(La ciudad está en cambio con Karai dirigiendo de crimen del bajo mundo, Starlight como comisionada y mucho más, solo se necesita un héroe)**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **¡Esta vez- ya siento que algo grita en mi interior!  
Siento que quiero continuar  
si te miro a los ojos hoy**

 **(Sunset se dispone a tomar un camino siendo antes de eso tomada de la mano por Twilight, así revelando a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Bruno todos le sonríen, así está decidida avanza por el camino con forma de murciélago)**

 **Twilight**

 **Sé que puedes reír otra vez  
Llorar si quieres**

 **Todas juntas**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se apaguen**

 **(Se ve a Batman recorrer ciudad gótica, esa imagen cambia, ahora con Robin, después con Batichica, repitiéndose con Jasón, Tim y Damián, dando un final ahora con las hijas de la noche**

 **Sunset, Twilight**

 **¡Así que muestra el final… el definitivo!  
¡Eres mi héroe que me salvó!**

 **(Se ve Sunset observar el atardecer una vez más, como cambia a la noche estando en lo alto de un edificio llega tener el traje y mascara de Batman en mano, esta solo se coloca la máscara, así las hijas de la noche sonriéndole saltan a la aventura)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo todo mi éxito:**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _eso se debe o al menos eso pienso yo, a que se supone que les enseñan que usar las armas y disparar debe ser únicamente cuando no hay más opción, el tipo se estaba escapando, pero no disparo en contra del oficial, quien pudo haberlo perseguido corriendo y si tenía que dispararle, darle en una pierna para poder detenerlo y no matarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y ha terminado, por fortuna, recordaron que la única que podía salvar a Superman era esa misma reportera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Diana también se vio consumida por el odio que le causo ver lo que el Guasón y otros hicieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _siempre lo he dicho, un Batman corrupto es 100 veces peor que un Superman corrupto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues al final, solo una persona podía salvarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _no hay duda alguna de que eso haría con Clark, aunque al final no fue necesario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues ya se confirmó que se trataba de Carnage, el cual abandono a su otro portador para infectarlo a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _especialmente cuando se trata de Batman, quien jamás sacrificaría una vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _al final se supo porque motivos la fuerza no era la respuesta en esta misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _creo que el hecho de perder todo lo que se podría llamar su imperio lo hizo reaccionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Franco:** _eso sí que suena interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Espadachín de la Luz:** _y finalmente esta batalla termino, con ayuda de la única persona que podía salvar a Clark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _ella encontró la solución a ese problema, solo había una forma de llegar a Clark Kent. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ant:** _pues por el Universo 3 sería Korra, por el 4 He Man, por el 6 la opción será Zoro, por el 9…la verdad ninguno, porque en esos Universos todos eran traidores y el 10 elegirían a Spiderman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _al final paso algo un poco diferente, la bomba estallo, pero en el interior de Clark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _y ha terminado…eso me pone triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _bueno, Sunrai recordó lo que Batman le dijo en cierta ocasión, solo una persona podía salvar a Clark. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, Trish Lumino, Luna Creed, Alexandra Ónix, Lisa L Kujo, Reimi Orus, Enya Berserk, Diane Noir, Snow Acher, Magician Rose, Stardust Girl, Saint Femme, Photon Girl, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Tenzalucard123, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Marco Sorairo, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Franco, Espadachín de la Luz, Wild Boy, Ant, Giorno Joestar, Doppio The Diavo, Kid Shooter, Dio The World, Nero Metallic, Wham Pillar One, Edge Hell Razor, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, B Buccellati, Fugo Distorsión, Mista 6 Pistols, Narancia Aeron, Abbacchio Leone, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Tetsuma Gundam, Hiruma Demon, Gaou Tyranus, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Speed Demon 24, Hell Drago, White Killer 09, Ermanspin, E.I. Lara, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Knight Shadow, Spectrum Prime, Regulus Leo, Black Hunter, Ryo Red, Hamon, Odín, Raft, Freedom Gundam 96, Iron Mario,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Hasta Siempre Batman

" _ **Finalmente, la amenaza de Superman/Carnage ha terminado; Sunset y Karai, quienes se fusionaron en la valiente y poderosa Sunrai lograron ponerle un alto, no gracias a la violencia, sino a la astucia, pues descubrieron que aunque lograran detenerlo y devolverlo a la Zona Fantasma, él siempre seguiría intentando lograr sus crueles planes, cegado por el odio y el deseo de venganza, así como también creyendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, por lo que decidieron encontrar su lado humano y fue gracias a la Lois Lane de ese Universo que pudieron conseguirlo, ya que Lois le hizo ver que todo lo que hizo tras la destrucción de Metrópolis y la muerte de su otro yo en aquella dimensión no fue más hacer daño, causando sufrimiento y terror a todos los habitantes de la Tierra, tras escuchar las palabras de la mujer que tanto amo, Clark no pudo seguir engañándose a sí mismo y finalmente lucho para liberarse del control de Carnage, pero debido a que su corazón estaba lleno de odio, la batalla fue sumamente dolorosa para él y sin tener más opciones, se sacrificó para poder destruir tanto al simbiosis que lo controlaba como la letal bomba que iba a destruir a todos los Universos, logrando aquello que Batman siempre intento hacer, salvar al hombre que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo, ahora toca contarles a las demás Hijas de la Noche de esta aventura"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ribVjpHe4BE**

 **Twilight**

 **Puedes perdonar  
¿Y olvidar tu pasado?  
Deja ir todo  
Y recuperar tu paso**

 **(Se ve el pasado que tuvo Sunset desde el principio del régimen hasta pasar en cada momento que siguió hasta el momento actual, despertando en un campo verde, siendo observada por Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, para darles una sonrisa y levantarse)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor, así que échame la culpa  
Dame el peso para todo  
No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño sea  
(La ciudad pasa a mostrar a varios enfrentamientos con criminales contra Batman y sus hijas en el tiempo que va mostrando cierto cambio en Batman)**

 **Sunset**

 **Lo soportaré todo  
Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Entonces puedes continuar**

 **(A lo lejos de la ciudad se ve el crimen del bajo mundo dirigido por Karai, como Starlight llega al puesto de comisionada, sin escuchar un simple hahahahaha resonando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Dale un nombre a la rosa  
Todavía olerá como dulce  
Dale un nombre a la rosa: todo es lo mismo  
No cambiará lo que significas para mí**

 **(Pasando a cambiar a Sunset mirando su reflejo en el traje para verse a ella misma como Batman, pasando a momentos donde Bruno se ve en un espejo su avanzada edad)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Si vives - Vive tu vida con buenas intenciones  
Se vuelve en algún lugar en el camino (Ah ~)  
Pero, ¿darías? Dale un segundo pensamiento  
Cuando dice que revela la mentira**

 **(Sunset toma el manto de Batman en sus manos para volverse finalmente Batman ante las demás aceptando el renacer de Batman, cambiando rápidamente a una ciudad en caos aclamando por un héroe)**

 **Twilight, Sunset**

 **Solo hay un 10% de culpa  
Pero nadie compartirá la falla  
Tomas el calor, pero no más  
Así que ahora es el momento, tienes que tener tu propio  
Y levántate alto  
(Se ve la sombra de Batman a lo lejos pasar como todos ven a Sunset la ahora Batman combatir a varios criminales, aun escuchando un hahahahaha, aparece la hija de un demonio, la Hija del Guasón)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Es la cosa número uno que nunca puedes olvidar  
No dejes que te definan,  
Todavía hay pelea en ti  
(Sunset se pone al frente de ella como esta sonríe para ser rodeada por cientos de criminales, sin dejarse intimidad llega a ser apoyada por Magic star, Lightning, Huntress, Lady Diamond, Serafín y Arlequín, ahora sonriendo entre si avanzan directo al combate, pasando a quedar la imagen con las hijas de Batman y el Guasón frente a frente)**

 **Sunset**

 **Tomaré el dolor  
Dando el peso para todo**

 **Twilight**

 **No importa cuán grande o cuán pequeño  
Tú y yo podemos soportarlo todo**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Encuentra el perdón en tu corazón,  
Y continuarás**

 **(Termina todo en una fotografía con Bruno, Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie siendo colgada en la baticueva junto a otras con Alfred, Ricardo, Bárbara, Jasón, Tim y Damián)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo final**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Hasta Siempre Batman**

 **Hasta que nos Volvamos a Ver**

 **Bati Cueva**

Con la repentina desaparición de su líder y amiga, las Hijas de la Noche comenzaron a alarmarse mucho, en especial Twilight, quien no paraba de preguntar a donde pudo haber ido el amor de su vida, su querida esposa, hecho que nadie sabía que responder, que simplemente había desaparecido.

-Es muy extraño-dijo Applejack-de repente estaba con nosotras y de pronto desapareció-.

-¿Creen que este bien?-pregunto Fluttershy con miedo en su tono de voz.

-Tiene que estarlo, debe estarlo-dijo Twilight cada vez más angustiada, para luego serenarse lo mejor que pudo-¡Muy bien! ¡Haremos un rastreo a toda la Tierra, no pararemos hasta que la encontremos! ¡Estoy segura de que la Liga de la Justicia querrá ayudarnos a encontrarla, estoy segura! ¡Pero lo más importante de todo es que mantengamos la calma! ¡MANTENGAN LA CALMA!-grito desesperada.

Sus amigas y los tres chicos la vieron con algo de miedo-Ok…querida, creo que debes tranquilizarte, si te alteras no podremos hacer nada para encontrarla-dijo Rarity.

-¿Encontrar a quién?-pregunto Sunset apareciendo de pronto y sorprendiendo a todas, especialmente a Twilight.

-¡Sunny!-grito Twilight corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza-¡Que gusto que estés bien! ¡Que susto…! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-advirtió Twilight con tono amenazador.

-Lo intentare, aunque no tuve nada que ver realmente con lo que ocurrió-señalo Sunset sonriendo de forma divertida ante eso.

-A todas nos da gusto que estés sana y salva, pero nos gustaría saber ¿A dónde rayos fuiste?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a su amiga con mucha confusión.

Antes de que Sunset respondiera, Pinkie Pie se adelantó-¡Fuiste a una misión sumamente importante que involucraba detener un nuevo plan de nuestro más grande enemigo; Drago, así como también recibiste ayuda de algunos guerreros de otros Universos, entre ellos; Karai!-narro la peli rosa, dejando sorprendida a Sunset y a las demás.

-Básicamente…es cierto-reconoció la peli fuego sorprendida por lo acertada que era su amiga-si estuve en una misión con otros guerreros y no se imaginan la historia que tengo que contarles…-de ese modo, Sunset comenzó a contarles a sus amigas todo lo que ocurrió en esa dimensión del Universo 1, desde el hecho de que Superman era el enemigo a vencer, hecho que sorprendió a todas, hasta el punto en que se sacrificó para destruir tanto la bomba como a la simbiosis que lo estaba controlando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Del mismo modo, Karai apareció ante Myra, quien aún estaba controlando a los Reyes del Sol, los cuales se asustaron mucho al ver aparecer a la líder de todo el Bajo Mundo de la ciudad, rápidamente, su mejor amiga y mano derecha se acercó a ella.

-¡Karai! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!-reconoció mirando a su amiga.

-No deberías haberlo estado, después de todo, soy muy capaz de defenderme sola, aunque te lo agradezco mucho y veo que todavía tienes a estos cretinos bajo control-observo la Hija del Mal.

-Efectivamente, no los he dejado marcharse de aquí hasta que regresaras, pero los dejare ir si lo deseas-dijo Myra.

Karai miro a los motociclistas, quienes comenzaron a sudar mucho ante la mirada de la Hija del Mal, quien finalmente suspiro-No, mejor enciérralos hasta que decida qué hacer con ellos, ya que tengo algo que contarte-indico Karai.

-Como digas-siguiendo las órdenes de su amiga, Myra llevo a los Reyes del Sol a los calabozos, una vez que estuvieron encerrados, volvió ante la presencia de Karai, quien estaba sentada en su trono con expresión pensativa-entonces ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?-pregunto llena de curiosidad.

Karai sonrió y miro a su amiga-No te imaginas la aventura que acabo de pasar y lo que tuve que hacer…-Karai le conto a su mejor amiga lo que paso, conforme más avanzaba en su historia, más asombrada dejaba a Myra, especialmente cuando menciono a Sunrai.

-No puedo creer que hayas deicidio fusionarte con ella, realmente estoy sorprendida, digo, una cosa fue verlas peleando juntas contra Nekron, pero fusionarse es algo sumamente diferente-dijo Myra sorprendida.

-Lo sé y te diré que es lo peor, que realmente lo disfrute y ella también lo hizo, éramos más fuertes, más rápidas, más inteligentes, todo se duplico…realmente era impresionante y me desagrada mucho la idea de que me haya agradado fusionarme con ella-dijo Karai estremeciéndose.

-Bueno, por el lado amable solo duro una hora-dijo Myra tratando de animar a su mejor amiga-eso debió ser algo confortable para ti-.

-En cierto modo lo fue, solo espero que nadie más sepa de eso, especialmente esa Gema Fusión llamada Garnet, ya sabes que ella se vuelve loca cuando se trata de fusión, aunque sea por medio de los Pendientes Portara-dijo Karai con desdén.

-Me sorprende que Lyra se los haya dado a Batman, pero me sorprende más el hecho de que la Bestia haya sido capaz de restaurar a Carnage para que poseyera a Superman-dijo Myra.

-Obtuvo algo de poder como lo que hicieron esos payasos, por eso lo consiguió, pero eso debe ser una advertencia para nosotras-dijo Karai.

-¿Qué tipo de advertencia?-pregunto Myra confundida.

-De que debemos estar más atentas a cualquier posible sorpresa de la Bestia del Mal-dijo Karai y Myra asintió-por el momento quiero descansar un poco antes de ir por esos tipos, tal vez me duche y coma algo, para después hacerle una visita a Rarity y quizás, solo quizás, me atreva a morderla-agrego sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-Vaya, estas convencida en hacerla tu pareja por lo que veo-dijo Myra sonriendo divertida.

-Realmente lo estoy-reconoció Karai-pero eso puede que pase en algún momento, voy a reconocer algo, Batman hizo la decisión correcta al tomar a Shimmer como su aprendiz, realmente se merece continuar con su legado, ahora puede estar tranquilo, porque la última cosa que dejo pendiente finalmente se arregló-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bati Cueva**

Cuando Sunset finalizo su relato, todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio-Y eso fue lo que paso, al final, fue Lois quien salvo a todos los Universos-explico la peli fuego mirando a sus amigas.

-Vaya, nunca espere que ella podría convencer a Superman de que hiciera lo correcto-dijo Rainbow sorprendida.

-Especialmente si estaba siendo controlado por esa cosa tan asquerosa-dijo Rarity estremeciéndose.

-Lo que más me asombra es que te hayas fusionado con Karai-dijo Fluttershy-especialmente porque ella tuvo que aceptar para hacerlo-.

-Es cierto, realmente debió ser un momento sumamente desesperante para que aceptara eso-dijo Twilight sorprendida.

-Lo fue-reconoció Sunset-incluso yo tuve que dejar de lado mi orgullo para aceptar fusionarme con ella, pero debo decirlo, no fue algo tan desagradable como pensé que sería…realmente nos volvimos una guerrera sumamente impresionante, incluso éramos capaces de emplear nuestras respectivas armas como si domináramos la de la otra, pero eso no fue todo, hubo algo más-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su esposa con mucha atención.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, ya que no solo fusionamos nuestras habilidades, todo se volvió uno solo; fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia, astucia, mente, espíritu, nos volvimos un solo ente, eso nos sirvió también para que pudiéramos comprendernos una a la otra, supongo que es algo similar a lo que siente Garnet cuando se fusiona, aunque sin amor de por medio, ya que lo que nos motivaba, además del deseo de proteger a todos, era esa gran rivalidad que ambas sostenemos, así como también el hecho de reconocer que somos muy parecidas-.

-Más que parecidas-dijo Pinkie Pie-incluso dejaron de lado sus diferencias y lo aceptaron para pelear contra Nekron juntas, llegando a derrotarlo-.

-Eso significa que ¿ahora son amigas?-pregunto Applejack mirando a la chica con una clara señal de duda en su rostro.

Pero Sunset no supo que responder-No lo sé, puede que seamos amigas, pero puede que no lo seamos, quizás rivales sea la mejor manera de describir nuestra relación, ya que para ambas es menos complicada-reconoció la peli fuego.

-Bueno, mientras no intenten matarse una a la otra supongo que está bien-dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Creo que todo lo que quiere hacer es vencerse la una a la otra y eso lo entiendo a la perfección!-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-Bueno, supongo que eso significa que la amenaza de Superman se fue para siempre-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-Al menos en esta dimensión, pero ¿Qué pasara en esa otra?-pregunto Rarity.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, para finalmente responder-Creo que la Lois de ese mundo se hará cargo de ello, ya que ella es la única que recuerda todo lo sucedido, supongo que hará algo para evitar que algo como eso le ocurra a su dimensión-reconoció la peli fuego, para luego levantarse-pero por ahora, nosotras tenemos que ir a otro lugar-indico Sunset y sus amigas la vieron con mucha confusión ante aquellas palabras.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Llevadas por sus leales asistentes, las chicas se dirigieron a la tumba indicada, la de Bruno Díaz, el Caballero de la Noche original, el hombre que salvo a los Universos en más de una forma, la leyenda que jamás morirá.

-Hola padre…hemos venido a verte antes de ir a la ceremonia donde mi madre se retirara para darle su puesto a Starlight, supongo que significa que finalmente tendremos una nueva comisionada en Gótica-dijo riéndose-solo quiero que sepas que ya puedes descansar en paz, finalmente, Clark fue salvado, tenías razón, solo había una persona que podía salvarlo y era Lois-.

-Me pregunto si habrá habido algo en lo que se haya equivocado-dijo Rainbow pensativa y Applejack le pidió que guardara silencia.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Ciudad Gótica ahora está segura, es cierto que el crimen y la corrupción siguen existiendo, pero nosotras nunca dejaremos de luchar, seguiremos peleando por una Gótica que ya no necesite a Batman, eso es algo que siempre deseaste ver y estoy segura de que podremos conseguirlo, porque tendremos el apoyo de Starlight, la policía, la Liga de la Justicia e incluso de Karai, ni siquiera esa nueva Guasón podrá impedir que llevemos a cabo tus sueños-.

Twilight se acercó a su esposa y el tomo de la mano-Nos sigues haciendo mucha falta, pero no dejaremos de luchar, nos enseñaste a nunca rendirnos y eso es algo que jamás haremos-.

-Ahora descansa Gran Jefe, porque nosotras nos encargaremos de llevar tu pesada carga ahora-aseguro Rainbow.

-No importa quién nos desafié, siempre seguiremos luchando hasta el final-agrego Applejack.

-Criminales, megalómanos, conquistadores espaciales, demonios, etc. Nunca nos rendiremos, continuaremos con lo que dejaste pendiente-dijo Rarity.

-Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver y que ahora…estés en el lugar donde estés…finalmente tengas la felicidad que siempre mereciste-dijo Fluttershy comenzando a llorar, siendo tan sensible como siempre.

-Esto no es una despedida, es solo un "hasta luego"-dijo Pinkie Pie-y lo mismo les digo a ustedes-señalo mirando hacia el frente, aparentemente hacia la nada.

-¿A quién le dices eso, Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Rainbow.

-A nadie-respondió Pinkie sonriendo con inocencia, para después guiñar un ojo, nuevamente hacia el frente, como si estuvieran hablándole a alguien en específico o mejor dicho, a varias personas que los acompañaron desde el principio de sus aventuras.

Las chicas guardaron silencio un momento y luego comenzaron a cantar una canción que prepararon para poder despedirse del hombre que cambio sus vidas de muchas maneras, siendo acompañada por la guitarra de Applejack, quien comenzó a tocar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=7WAIr9vmT00**

 **Sunset**

 _ **Había un hombre de Ciudad Gótica**_

 _ **Que en el Bati Móvil hacia ronda**_

 _ **Defendiendo a los indefensos**_

 _ **Y para él canto esta oda**_

 _ **Con su martillo de justicia**_

 _ **A sus enemigos derribo**_

 _ **La seguridad de nuestras familias**_

 _ **Es lo que nos dejo**_

 **Coro**

 _ **Negro y Gris**_

 _ **Negro y Gris**_

 **Sunset**

 _ **El hombre de Ciudad Gótica**_

 _ **Vestía de Negro y Gris**_

 _ **El combatió a los villanos**_

 _ **Demasiado numerosos por cierto**_

 _ **Lanzando su veredicto**_

 _ **Con alas y puños cubiertos**_

 _ **Descendiendo del cielo nocturno**_

 _ **Su capa ondulada flotaba**_

 _ **Esos quienes la ley infringieron**_

 _ **Merecían lo que recibieron**_

 **Coro**

 _ **Negro y Gris**_

 _ **Negro y Gris**_

 **Sunset**

 _ **El hombre de Ciudad Gótica**_

 _ **Vestía de Negro y Gris**_

 _ **Pero bajo la máscara solo hay un hombre**_

 _ **Igual a ti o a mí**_

 _ **Su cara nunca mostrar podría**_

 _ **Su identidad secreta es para si**_

 _ **Pero ¿Por qué aguantar esta cruzada solitaria?**_

 _ **Pelear una pelea que no puedes ganar**_

 _ **Si le preguntas**_

 _ **Él te diría**_

" _ **Alguien todo este crimen tiene que parar"**_

 **Sunset y Coro**

 _ **Negro y Gris**_

 _ **Negro y Gris**_

 _ **El hombre de Ciudad Gótica**_

 _ **Vestía de Negro y Gris**_

 _ **Negro y Gris**_

 _ **Negro y Gris**_

 _ **El hombre de Ciudad Gótica**_

 _ **Vestía de Negro y Gris**_

 _ **¡Si!**_

Las Hijas de la Noche terminaron su canción y miraron la tumba con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndose mucho mejor, pero la hora indicada para retirarse se acercaba, pues el evento donde Celestia finalmente se retiraría comenzaría en cualquier momento.

-Es hora de irnos, vendremos otro día a visitarte-dijo Sunset y el grupo se dispuso a retirarse, pero entonces, Sunset sintió algo, como una presencia, al mirar hacia atrás, vio una figura parada al lado de un árbol, por la distancia no podía distinguirse bien, pero se pudo apreciar notablemente algunas características-¡Esperen un momento!-.

-Sunny ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Twilight.

-¡Tengo que verificar algo!-declaro Sunset corriendo hacia el árbol, pudo haberlo jurado, se trataba de él, el hombre que cambio la vida de todos de una manera que nadie esperaba.

Pero cuando llego al sitio indicado, no había señal alguna de aquella figura que reconoció al instante, era la figura de Batman, estaba segura de haberlo visto, pudo jurar que se trataba de él, pero ahora…no estaba tan segura, quizás todas esas emociones tuvieron algún efecto en ella, se dispuso a volver con las demás, cuando algo capto su atención, ahí, clavado en el árbol, se encontraba un Bati Boomerang, pero eso no era posible, ya que era claro que lo acababan de dejar ahí, Sunset lo saco y miro el arma, estaba tibia, realmente lo acababan de dejar en ese sitio.

 _-"Viniste a despedirte ¿verdad padre?"-_ pensó mientras sonreía de forma muy feliz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

El anochecer ya estaba comenzando a cubrir la ciudad, cuando una figura se paró sobre el techo de un edificio cercano al famoso Callejón del Crimen, al tiempo que dejaba que su capa fuera ondulada por el viento.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=v89xg_HdP3k)**

" _ **Nos divertimos mucho en compañía de Batman y de las Hijas de la Noche."**_

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
A mi corazón deja encantado  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible oscuridad.**

 **En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.  
Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad.**

 **Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo  
Que amor necesitas tú  
Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás.**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
No me importa si aún no te intereso  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita oscuridad. **

**Los recuerdos de las primeras batallas de Batman, peleando contra todo tipo de villanos, entre ellos el siniestro Guasón y otros, para luego unirse a la Liga de la Justicia, seguido por aquella tragedia que termino por destruir a la Liga y dio paso al Régimen, así como a la locura de Superman.**

 **La batalla final contra el Régimen, finalizando con la victoria de Batman, pero esto solo dio paso a una nueva lucha, esta vez, contra el ejército de las Tinieblas y su amo; el perverso Lord Drago, así como también la aparición de las Hijas de la Noche, también conocidas como las virtudes humanas.**

 **Varias batallas contra todo tipo de enemigos poderosos, así como el resucitado Guasón, los temibles Maestros Oscuros, el Combate Mortal y finalmente, la batalla final con Drago, dando nacimiento a Sarah, quien con ayuda de Batman, logro unir a todos los Universos y juntos pusieron fin a su maldad.**

 **En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.  
Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad.**

 **Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo  
Que amor necesitas tú  
Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás. **

**Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
A mi corazón deja encantado  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible oscuridad. **

**El comienzo de una nueva aventura, en el Torneo de Poder, peleando contra cientos de oponentes sumamente formidables, viendo la caída de muchos Universos, así como también conociendo a los máximos rivales; el Universo 12 y su campeón; Spawn el Diabólico, que parecía ser invencible.**

 **Batman logrando invocar el poder de la Doctrina Egoísta y desatando una batalla devastadora contra Spawn, misma que finalizo una vez que ambos guerreros fueron sacados de la plataforma por Lapis Lazuli, quien se alzó como vencedora del Torneo de Poder.**

 **Una gran competencia, misma en la cual se conocieron a grandes amigos, aliados y rivales, una competencia que en cierto modo sirvió para unir a los Universos.**

 **Dando paso a las aventuras que vivieron en la Tierra tras el Torneo de Poder y que dio nacimiento a una nueva Batman.**

 **En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí.  
Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad.**

" _ **Muy serio, sumamente brillante"**_

 **Batman con su siempre expresión seria y tenebrosa ante todos los presentes, así como también demostrando su gran inteligencia al resolver todo tipo de problemas que eran muy difíciles de descifrar.**

" _ **Y muy generoso"**_

 **El Caballero de la Noche mostrando su bondad de muchas maneras, no solo como Batman, sino también, como el millonario Bruno Díaz, siempre ayudando a los demás, incluso cuando ayudo a todos aquellos que se convirtieron en sus aprendices e hijos, siempre pensando en los demás, poniendo a todos, a su ciudad, a la gente, todo por encima de él, incluso de sus propios sueños, deseos y felicidad.**

 **Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo  
Que amor necesitas tú  
Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás. **

" _ **Todos admiraban esa manera de ser Batman"**_

 **Batman observando el horizonte, al tiempo que la luz del sol desaparecía, para dar paso al momento más importante del Caballero de la Noche, la oscuridad, misma que se convirtió en su aliada por mucho tiempo, la misma que tantas veces lo aterro, los murciélagos que estaban en sus pesadillas y muchas cosas más, la oscuridad y el miedo, a los cuales no solo logro superar, sino que además…domino por completo, demostrando ser más que el Caballero de la Noche.**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
No me importa si aún no te intereso  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita oscuridad.**

" _ **La historia de "Las Hijas de la Noche" ha llegado a su fin"**_

 **Disparando uno más de sus ganchos, el último que lanzaría, Batman se lanzó hacia la oscuridad, desapareciendo en el manto nocturno, sabiendo que dejaba a su ciudad, la misma que por tantos años protegió, así como también al mundo, el Universo y ¿Por qué no? Los 12 Universos, en muy buenas manos.**

 **La lucha contra el crimen es algo que siempre existirá, la maldad nunca se detendrá, pero donde se encuentren aquellos que adoran al mal, que disfrutan con lastimar a otros, que se cuiden, porque sin importar quienes sean, sin importar cuanto luche, cuanto corran, siempre estarán siendo vigilados, siempre estarán aterrados por la Sombra del Murciélago, del Caballero de la Noche...del único y legendario…Batman**

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **www. youtube watch? v=zmUjyJskM38**

 **Sunset**

 **Mi vida ha sido como un eterno ciclo sin fin  
A veces no creía que podía seguir  
Cuando tu calidad y paz me levanto**

 **(Se ve tres fotografías en un libro, la primera muestra la batalla contra drago, la segunda el torneo de los universos y la ultima en blanco comenzó a ser resplandor en esta)**

 **Twilight**

 **Hoy sola no estas  
Con amistad sin fin  
Es algo imposible**

 **Sunset**

 **De la soledad yo pude regresar  
Para ver la luz otra vez**

 **(Se ve la historia de Sunset pasar lentamente desde el régimen hasta la caída de este como sus aventuras con las hijas de la noche, todo para acabar mirando el traje de Batman frente a ella)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que aun puedo levantarme y luchar**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
Cuando sea el momento de pelear**

 **El gran peso en mis hombros por llevar  
Algo imposible no es**

 **(Twilight aparece a su lado apoyándola viendo con detenimiento imágenes de los otros compañeros de Batman, sin saber que Bruno las estaba observando)**

 **Twilight**

 **Solo es difícil continuar**

 **Sunset**

 **Pero mientras no me rinda continuare**

 **(Se ve a la ciudad en reconstrucción después de largas batallas, en la oficina del comisionado se ve primero a Gordon, para cambiar a Celestia y por ultimo a Starlight, quien sonreirá observando la señal de Batman iluminando la noche)**

 **Applejack, Rainbow**

 **Honestidad y Lealtad  
Te sostendrán**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack corren alrededor de un bosque como competencia)**

 **Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity**

 **Dándole al mundo algo porque reír  
Porque con generosidad y amabilidad**

 **(Se ve a Myra y Fluttershy en una guardería cuidando de varios animales, pasando a una con Rarity y Karai, por ultimo a Pinkie en una fiesta entreteniendo a todos)**

 **Todas juntas**

 **Juntas podremos estar**

 **Sunset y Twilight**

 **Toma la luz y el poder que tienes  
La amistad y el amor florecerán**

 **(En un bosque se ven pasar las estaciones con el cambio de color de hojas para mostrar a Twilight y Sunset en este abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol)**

 **Sunset**

 **Sé que el día está cerca  
De mi propia historia escribir y continuar**

 **Twilight y Sunset**

 **Y sé que esta gran amistad  
Jamás se extinguirá**

 **(Más tarde se les unen Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie)**

 **Sunset**

 **Con amor todo es posible  
Los limites se van  
Y sé que este legado podrá continuar**

 **(Todas se quedan viendo la puesta de sol que se convierte en la noche de pronto, así como todas sonríen esta imagen es tomada en una fotografía convirtiéndose en la última del libro, para después ser cerrado)**

 **-Ellos creen que me vencieron…-dijo una tenebrosa voz-que estoy acabado…que el bien ha demostrado una vez más ser sumamente superior al mal…piensas que estoy derrotado, que mi final llego y que sin importar lo que haga…siempre seré derrotado-risa cruel-que inocentes son.**

 **En medio de esa oscuridad, un par de ojos rojos, mismos que estaban cargados de maldad resplandecieron-Pero mientras existan los mortales, los Dioses y cientos de razas diferentes, yo siempre podré regresar, sino es en el Universo 1, será en cualquier otro Universo, siempre existirán marionetas a las cuales poder usar para mis malignos planes, sin importar que Universo sea-.**

 **Varias imágenes de todo tipo de seres aparecieron, personas que vivían en todos los Universos, los cuales sufrieron de manera cruel e injusta, cuyos corazones antes nobles se corrompían con los deseos de la venganza, la Bestia mostro una en específico como ejemplo.**

 **-En este Universo, por ejemplo, una dimensión del Universo 2, supuestamente, gobernada por una justa reina y una noble "Alta Comisión de Magia", pero que no tuvieron problema alguno en hacer un acto sumamente cruel y abominable, todo porque según ellos, un "monstruo", como llamaron a ese inocente bebé, no debe tener magia-expuso Drago riéndose-pero esperar el momento puede tomar mucho tiempo y por ese motivo te tengo a ti-.**

 **Una figura apareció entre las sombras, al tiempo que se arrodillaba ante su amo-Tu raza ha sido de las más destructivas que jamás han existido, son crueles, despreciables y no tienen problema alguno en devorarse uno a los otros, pero solo necesitaba a uno de ustedes, por ese motivo organice esa competencia, para descubrir quién era el más sádico y cruel de todos, llevándote tú el premio, acabaste con todos tus amigos sin compasión alguna y por ende, te di esa nueva apariencia y un nuevo propósito, claro, después de haber convencido a esa chica de que se uniera a ti-.**

 **-Sus palabras me hacen sentir honrada mi señor-.**

 **-Solo recuerda cuál es tu misión y tu deber, puede que tu vida en esa forma se acabe, pero tienes que asegurarte de que el legado de Batman desaparezca por completo, haz todo lo posible por lograr lo que tu predecesor no pudo, porque solo existe un mortal que puede arruinar mis planes y es Batman-.**

 **-Haré todo lo que este en mis manos por acabar con toda esa leyenda y asegurarme de que los ideales del Guasón se mantengan, habrá sido un simple humano, pero realmente era muy divertido, creo que por eso quise tomar esta forma y también seguir sus pasos, incluso renunciando a mis poderes para saber cómo se siente ser un simple humano con una mente sumamente retorcida-.**

 **-No me vayas a fallar o te aseguro que todo el dolor que sentirás será peor que estar en el Infierno, ya que extinguiré a tu raza por completo, pues ahora que mataste a todos tus demás compañeros, lo que hace que seas la última de los Kyubey-.**

 **-Por favor mi señor, llámame "Guasón"-pidió la demente revelando su rostro y riéndose divertida.**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Y con esto hemos concluido con esta historia que me tomo casi dos años escribir, mi obra maestra…realmente me siento lleno de emociones en estos momentos…parte de mí no quería que llegara este día, en serio no lo quería…**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA DESDE SU COMIENZO HASTA SU GRAN FINAL…EN SERIO LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO, REALMENTE ME SIENTO MUY MAL PORQUE HAYA TERMINADO, PERO SUPONGO QUE TODO TIENE UN FIN, POR MUCHO QUE NO QUEREAMOS, ES UNA DE LAS LEYES DE LA VIDA, EN TODO COMIENZO HAY UN FINAL, AUNQUE ESTE LO VEÍA TAN LEJANO CUANDO COMENCE A ESCRIBIRLO Y AHORA…REALMENTE SE HA ACABADO…TODAVIA NO ME CAE EL HECHO DE QUE YA SE ACABO…ME SIENTO MUY MAL POR ELLO…PERO BUENO…HAY QUE SEGUIR**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios…con el gusto de siempre…mis estimados lectores…a quienes les debo todo mi éxito…y…por última vez…en esta historia…**_

 **Fabián Emmanuel 15:** _como dije, esa pudo ser la mejor solución en su momento, pero estando en una situación así no hay mucho tiempo para pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _y tristemente…el día llego…finalmente se ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y acabamos de ver el final de esta historia…en serio estoy lleno de emociones ahora mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _es algo que las caracteriza mucho, pero bueno…finalmente he concluido esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ahora si lo es y eso me pone triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y tristemente…ha concluido esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gokash Z:** _si y la verdad…soy neutral en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Sombra 02:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver en este final…de alguna manera, doy a entender que el fin nunca llegara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Marco Sorairo:** _es una pena que Superman dependiera tanto de Lois para ser quien fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gaou Tyranus:** _pues como bien dijo Sunrai, aunque lo derrotara y lo devolviera a la Zona Fantasma, todo volvería a empezar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hiruma Demon:** _y oficialmente hemos terminado con esta historia…eso me pone triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kid Shooter:** _solo el final definitivo de esta historia que me tomo casi dos años terminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryokan Shield:** _y como bien dijo Sunrai, solo una persona podía encargarse de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seito Ghost:** _la cuestión es que solo Sunset y Karai presenciaron eso, ya que nadie más de su dimensión lo vio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tetsuma Gundam:** _pues no esperes que eso va a ocurrir en la dimensión de las chicas, ya que nadie más sabe lo que paso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Giorno Joestar:** _supongo que quisiste decir "vegetal" ¿verdad? Porque eso de que la dejo Vegeta…bueno, ya me entiendes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **B Buccellati:** _y no es para menos, imagínate como estoy yo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Raft:** _solo espero que sea mucho mejor serie que la actual de los Titanes, como la odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mista 6 Pistols:** _supongo que es algo que se volvió ya todo un clásico en esos villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Fugo Distorsión:** _solo espero que estés consciente de que por decir que trata de una niña no me sentí tentado a ver ese video. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Narancia Aeron:** _aunque nadie más en la dimensión de las chicas lo saben. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **El Monitor:** _y con profunda pena…notifico el final de esta saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **The Shadow Void:** _y finalmente he concluido con esta saga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Eclipso:** _tristemente solo había una persona que podía ayudarlo y en cierto modo, es muy lamentable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wild Boy:** _eso es algo que el tiempo nos dirá, porque la labor de Batman combatiendo la injusticia y el mal es algo que no tendrá fin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Abbacchio Leone:** _solo se necesitaba de una cosa, que Lois le mostrara la verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ermanspin:** _por desgracia si lo es…ya no queda nada más por contar de esta historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kira The Killer:** _eso es algo que a Batman nunca le dará igual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rohan The Hand:** _pues salvo por las chicas, nadie más sabe de eso y Superman murió siendo odiado por el mundo, al menos, en su dimensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Doppio The Diavo:** _recuerdo algo que encaja con eso, son villanos que amas odiar en verdad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dio The World:** _fue vencido por quien menos se habría pensado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Wham Pillar One:** _aunque las amenazas siempre van a existir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nero Metallic:** _eso es algo que hasta Lois reconoció, que su amor por Superman ocasiono todo eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Valentín D4C:** _y honestamente ¿eso tenía algo que ver con el fic? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gappy Joestar:** _ya no digo nada mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Joestar:** _vaya forma de decírmelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeppeli:** _básicamente, aunque es muy cierto que el amor puede ser algo hermoso y destructivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Josuke Joestar:** _y la historia de "Hijas de la Noche" finalmente ha concluido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Okuyasu Vortex:** _como bien dijeron los ángeles, él mismo sabía que estaba mal, pero no lo aceptaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zedd Hirose:** _y la historia finalmente concluyo…en serio…estoy triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Revolver:** _con este capítulo se ha marcado el final de esta saga con una gran revelación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Crimson Bullet:** _y ahora un adiós a la saga por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spectrum Prime:** _aunque murió siendo odiado en su dimensión, pues nunca se sabrá lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Knight Shadow:** _es lo que siempre pasa en los lechos de muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Regulus Leo:** _y desgraciadamente lo era…eso me pone muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Fabián Emmanuel 15, Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Gokash Z, Sombra 02, Marco Sorairo, Gaou Tyranus, Hiruma Demon, Kid Shooter, Ryokan Shield, Seito Ghost, Tetsuma Gundam, Giorno Joestar, B Buccellati, Raft, Mista 6 Pistols, Fugo Distorsión, Narancia Aeron, El Monitor, The Shadow Void, Eclipso, Wild Boy, Abbacchio Leone, Ermanspin, Kira The Killer, Rohan The Hand, Doppio The Diavo, Dio The World, Wham Pillar One, Nero Metallic, Valentín D4C, Gappy Joestar, Joestar, Zeppeli, Josuke Joestar, Okuyasu Vortex, Zedd Hirose, Revolver, Crimson Bullet, Spectrum Prime, Knight Shadow, Regulus Leo, Speed Demon 24, White Killer 09, E.I. Lara, Hell Drago,**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
